


Once Upon Another Time

by Ultimate_ouat_addicted



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Just Doing This Because This Show Deserves Better, M/M, OUAT Rewrite, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon Another Time, Rewriting Is A Pain In The Ass, This Is Going To Give Me So Much Headache, What Have I Done, seriously, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_ouat_addicted/pseuds/Ultimate_ouat_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is Regina's eldest daughter that has always taken care of her little brother, but things start to change once the blonde woman with the yellow bug comes to town...</p><p>This is what I would have done to 'save' the show from it's obscure future but I don't own anything related to it so, what's left for me is writing this instead of sleeping and having any type of social activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone that doesn't like where the show has headed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+that+doesn%27t+like+where+the+show+has+headed).



> Hello fella, welcome to this mess of a fanfic that I don't even know why am I writing it.
> 
> This is what I would have done to 'save' the show from it's obscure future but I don't own anything related to it so, what's left for me is writing this instead of sleeping and having any type of social activity.
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> ~Hazza

I must be a terrible big sister, after all I had just let my 10 years old brother go on a crazy goal mission outside town, all alone, to find his birth mother and convince her to come to town with him. I would do anything to make my little brother happy, even if that meant to play along with him in his make-believe game. The not funny part is that I was probably grounded for the rest of my life. I knew she was going to be pissed, after all my mother has always been pissed with everything and everyone, except with Henry, I guess. But she made it very clear that I was not an exception, I guess that is because I was a 16 years old with no chill and a totally absent-minded big sister.

  
So, there I was, sitting on the roof, which was my favorite place of the entire house. I was on my own world when my mother started hitting my door as if it was a punch bag.

  
“Olivia, have you seen Henry after school?!” She sounded desperate.

  
“Uh… No..?” I replied.

  
"Olivia, open up now!” I was screwed.

When I had the impression that I had pissed her enough to blow an atomic bomb at me, I opened it up. I had to give Henry the most time that I could, and I was doing a very poor job apparently.

  
"I hope you know that you’re already grounded, but that’s not the point now, where is your brother?”

  
“Have you checked his room?” I provoked.

  
“Do you know where he is or not?” She was pissed.

  
“I have no idea, have you talked to Archie? He could be with him… but if you’d excuse me, I’ve got a few things to do up here…” I said as I started closing the door, but she stopped me.

  
“Wait for me downstairs” Totally screwed.

  
“But mom…”

  
"Wait for me, downstairs” She just left me there like that, and I had two options, either I stay here, or I go down to try to clean up my name from her blacklist.

* * *

 I chose to go down so I could keep her occupied, but it seemed that she didn’t want to talk to me anymore, apparently she just wanted to get me out of my room, because after all she had already called Graham. I had the bad luck that today was my day off at the station. As I stayed the entire afternoon at home, my mother probably knew I had something to do with Henry’s disappearing. So I just made my way to the living room, they were talking very quietly in the office so that was my chance. Apparently my mom was trying to convince Graham to fill up a missing person's report for her, but he was trying to calm her down because Henry hadn’t been 'missing' for not even 8 hours.

  
It was about 10 when I saw a yellow bug park right in front of my house. It was Henry, I think I won’t be so screwed after all. I ran outside and crushed him with my best bear hug.

  
“I’m getting grounded because of you, this better be worth it!” He laughed.

  
“Uh… Hi…” A blonde woman behind him tried to get along with the situation. I held out my hand for her.

  
“Hello, I’m Olivia, Henry’s big sister” She chuckled a bit, probably it was because of my totally unusual accent, and shook my hand.

  
"Hi.. I’m Emma…”

  
That's when my mother decided to stop talking to the handsome sheriff at the office and finally realized that Henry had already came back.

  
“Henry!” She was doing that weird walk-run, and went foward to hug him, “Are you okay? Where have you been?”

  
I just rolled my eyes, I was pretty sure that she’d go from 'oh my god are you safe?' to 'get the hell away from here' as soon as she realized who that blonde woman right beside _her_  son was.

  
"What happened?” That was when Henry went to the point quickly.

  
“I found my real mom!” He just ran into the house while I stood between the two mothers of my little brother, and I really didn’t want to get even more screwed with my mother.

  
“So.. Uh… if both of you excuse me, I’ll check up on him…”

* * *

 Before I could reach up the stairs, Graham grabbed my arm, stopping me on my tracks.

  
"Hey Mills, did you have anything to do with this?” He knew me only too well…

  
“You know I did…" I smirked "But I just wanted to see him happy, you know that”

  
“I got it, well, you’ll be better company for him than me, see you at the station tomorrow?”

  
"Yeap, see ya” He laughed and went to the living room, I think he still wanted to talk with my mother, while I went upstairs. I made my way to Henry’s room and knocked on his door.

  
"Hey kiddo, it’s just me, open up!”

  
"I’m fine, no need to worry” If he said that, he was totally not fine.

  
“I think you didn’t hear the part that I want to get in”

  
He opened the door very slowly and sat at the edge of his bed. Apparently he was reading his story book that started all of this.

  
"What’s going on Henry?” I sat there with him, tried to keep up with what he was reading, apparently it was something that looked like Snow White…

  
“I don’t understand, she’s here, she’s the savior, why doesn’t it change anything?!” He was angry.

  
“Hey, she’s just a person and you should give her a bit of time, she’s been here for like, 30 minutes? Ask her to stay, she’s right down the hall…” I tried my best to make him light up a bit.

  
“Could you talk to her for me? I’ve got the impression that mom wouldn’t let me…”

  
“Okay, try to rest a bit okay?”

  
“Ok, I love you Liv” He said quietly.

  
“I love you too Henry, good night” I kissed his forehead and stood up.

  
“Good night” He went to the window and I just stood there watching him a bit, then I made my way to the hall, after all, I still had to chat with 'the savior'.

* * *

I was getting down the stairs when I realized that my mother and Graham were nowhere to be found and Emma was already leaving.

  
“Emma, wait!” She was almost at the little front gate when she turned to look at me.

  
"Hey kid, what is it?” I think I was the last person she expected to stop her.

  
“Henry wants you to stay"

  
“Look, I don’t want to crush his feelings or something from the sort but I really have got to go…” She turned around again, I was about to let her go when something crossed my mind.

  
“I know what he’s feeling, you should give him a chance”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I think that is quite obvious that I’m adopted too” It wasn’t a lie, I was taller than my mother, I had blue eyes, curly fire red hair, almost orange, freckles, a weird accent and all, it was impossible she hadn’t noticed yet.

  
“Did you ever meet your parents?”

  
“No... But I want Henry to live that, even if it’s just for a while…”

  
She looked quite sad. After that she just nodded and headed to her yellow bug, and all I had left to do was watch her bug turn around the block and hope that she would at least give my little brother a bit of satisfaction.


	2. Pilot - Part 2

I don’t think I’ve mentioned that I almost don’t sleep at all. First, I never dream about anything, and when I do, I never remember it, second, I sleep only to get even more tired in the morning.

It was about three on the morning when I heard someone knocking on my door, so I got up from the bed and made my way to the door and opened it, because I knew who was the only person with courage enough to disturb me at this time of the dawn.

“Hey kiddo, nightmares?” Differently from me, he had quite a heavy sleep.

“Not exactly, I was wondering what Emma said to you…”

“And you came to talk to me just now? You’re a kid, you have to sleep early right?”

“Never mind, I just wanted to know” He looked a bit sad, apparently it was a bad time for jokes.

“I told her to stay here for a while, but she didn’t answer me” It was the truth, she didn’t make it clear if she was staying or not.

“Want a ride back?” He just nodded and got up on my back as I made our way to his room.

“There, safe and sound” He laughed and got into his room, closing the door behind him.

As I was going back to my room, my cellphone went off, it was a message from Graham, he was asking for me to go to the station as soon as possible, and to not let either my mother or Henry come with me. He was one of the few people that knew that I have lot of trouble for sleep. So I just went back to my room and changed my clothes, grabbed all the stuff I needed, and grabbed 'my' car’s keys.

Am I a bit young to have a car, or drive at all? Yes, a little, stuff like this can happen when you’re the daughter of the Mayor of a small town and you friend is the Sheriff, because you can get his car borrowed sometimes.

I went to the front of the house, where the white and brown cop car was parked, I let the breaks loose so I could turn it on away from the house, to not call anyone’s attention, and made my way to the sheriff station.

I parked the car at the station’s parking lot and I realized that Emma’s bug was there too, but apparently it had crashed somewhere. So that’s why Graham sent me a message after all…

When I got in I found a really strange scenario in my front. Emma was behind bars and asleep, Graham was drinking coffee and Leroy was whistling something quite annoying, I really didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

“What the hell is going on here, Graham?” I asked.

“Watch your mouth or I'll tell your mother…” Graham was not only a friend, but praticaly my uncle, since he was the closest thing I had beside my mother and Henry.

“You know that I don't care. What's going on?” I snapped.

“Apparently Emma decided to play bowl with the ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ entrance sign, she made a really good strike at it” He joked.

“Uh… What about Leroy this time?” he popped up at the sheriff station very oftenly, usually too drunk to answer any questions.

“You don't have to worry about him” But, if Emma just made a big Olympic achievement and Leroy is just like same old, why the hell did he call me there?!

“Good, so uh.. Why did you call me here in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t know what to do with Emma” Of course, a grown up, schooled men, who studied to get this job and execute it with perfection, was asking me, a really ‘I don’t give a fuck about anything’ person, about something I don't even understand.

“What do you mean? It's not like she's the wonder woman, is it?” I was completely confused.

“Not exactly, but how do you think your mother is going to react when she finds out that Emma is still here? And in jail?” Oh… now I've got his point, that would be disastrous.

“You're right, that won't be good, especially for Henry…”

“What do I do?”

“Do you have any type of permission that allows her to get out in the morning?” I sugested.

“I guess so…” He thought about it for what it seemed ages “You know what? I'll just give her a warning and I'll let her go with a small charge just to cover the sign badges”

“Okay, so, why didn't you tell me that by message?” I was still very pissed.

“Because you would come here anyway” I hate when he's right.

“Good point, well, if you excuse me, I've got some sleep to keep up with, see you later” I said as I made my way to the front door.

“See ya”

* * *

 

Graham's words were the last thing I remember from the time that I went to my house, to the time I woke up in my pajamas and I didn't remember a thing about last night, but I wasn't that worried, because I have my reasons to believe that this happens when I actually sleep, or I'm really crazy. I got down to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing that I saw, which was an apple from the basket over the table, and got up to my bedroom again, turned on my computer and started writing, the only problem is that i didn’t know what to write. I usually wrote little stories for Henry when he was smaller, but after he won that amazing book of his, I've been almost totally pushed aside.

I just stared at the screen for a while when I started to feel bored so I decided to go for a walk on the woods, but after thirty minutes or so, Henry sent me a text to meet him at the castle after school.

‘hey kiddo, what do you want?’

‘operation cobra, it’s urgent, c’mon’

I guess that sometimes duty calls.


	3. Pilot - Part 3

Henry was upset.

That was very obvious.

Since when I reached the castle he didn't say much, I tried to ask somethings but he would just mumble an answer completely out of context, so I just stayed there making some company to him and staring at the ocean for a little bit when I saw Emma coming up. She was out of Henry's sight, carring his book and I thought she might wanted to talk to him all alone, so I lept out of the castle and made my way to her.

“Hey blondie” I caught her attention before she could reach Henry's ear range.

“Hey freckles, what's up with him?” Apparently she's got the joke and went along.

“He's upset, I've tried to talk to him but he just won't answer me anyway” She chuckled and looked his direction “I think you'll be better company right now” She shook her head.

“Why me? I mean, he barelly knows me” Was she an idiot or what?

“I guess that's because he made a really big effort just to bring you here, all because of the curse, and apparently nothing has changed” She looked away, she probably felt guilty about all this “C'mon, just go there, he doesn't need me right now...” I looked down for an instant, as hard as it was, I'm not his mother anyway “He needs you, and I'll leave you two alone for a second, I'm going to take a stroll by the beach, if you need me just shout”

With that I passed by Emma, going towards the sea. I knew how important privacy was.

After a while kicking stones and throwing wet sand on the ocean I heard Emma calling for me as she was jumping of the castel, but while I aproached them I realised they were having some sort of agument.

“Just stay with me for a week. It's all I ask” He was pratically begging “One week and you'll see that im not crazy”

“I have to get you back to your mom” Emma replied as I got closer.

“You don't know what it's like with her, my life sucks!” At that I stopped on my tracks and waited for them to end it.

“Oh you know what sucking is? Being abandoned at the side of a freeway, my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended on the foster sistem, and I had a family until I was three, and then they had their own and sent me back” That was so hard and deep that I even felt that I souldn't be there at all “Look, your mom is trying her best, I know it's hard, and I know you've come to think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you” Both of them were crying at this point “You even have your sister...” Henry cut her right through her sentence.

“Your parents didn't leave you at the side of a free way, that's where you came through” He said.

“What?” She was as confused as I was, and visually disturbed.

“The wardrobe, when you entered the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse” She gave up as she saw that she couldn't really argue with him, and also I felt that it was calmer for me to aproach them.

“Of course they were...” She smiled simpatically at him as I put a hand on his shoulder.

“C'mon Henry” She said.

* * *

 

As we got closer to my house, I knew I was grounded, so as soon as Emma stopped the car I ran inside, pushed my mother aside and climbed to my bedroom and caught my emergency pack, which was an old bag full of extra clothes and anything I needed for a sleepover and some food and money, and ran to the service door while my mother was very occupied arguing with Emma at the front door, so I circuled the house from outside of the living fence and got to Emma's car, which was out of the front door's view. I shoved my pack at the back seat and jumped to the passanger seat.

While I waited for Emma, I sent a text for Henry explaining my plan for the night so he wouldn't be concerned about me. As I hit the button 'send', Emma opened the driver's door, and to be honest, the face she managed was one of the best I've seen on a while.

“What the hell kid?” she looked back and forth staring at me and the house behind us “How...?” she was really confused “How?”

“I know, I'm some sort of ninja, just remember that, and I though you'd like some directions to the nearest hotel, right?” As I said that her eyebrows got higher and higher...

“No. No, no, no, I'm not staying and you should get inside now” She said that in whispers, making sure my mother wasn't hearing it, but I didn't give a damn.

“Emma, c'mon, don't you tell me that everything my mother said about you staying away from Henry didn't make you want to stay” I paused and smiled “And what can one week do?”

“Okay, but I can't just go away and take you everywhere”

“No need to worry, once we got to the hotel you won't need to worry about me, as I said, I'm a ninja” With that she just sighed and took the driver's seat.

* * *

 

As we made our way to granny's hotel I was thinking about how things would be now on, with Emma around, even just for a while, that was when Emma started making questions

“So, has he always been like this?” She said “I mean, kind of a trouble maker?”

“No, actualy he was pretty much the oposite, extremely shy and, somehow... depressive” I said leisurely “You see, I made my best but mom never went easy and he's sensitive, sometimes he didn't even consider us a family, there were days that he would just sit alone on a bench at the entrance of school, watching parents drop and pick up kids there...”

“I get it, somehow” She paused “I did the same things but it was in foster rooms, I saw kids leaving with their new families, at least he had somewhere to go”

“I also get it, I mean, I'm not diferent from you guys, but I just think that I deal better with things, I've argued with my mother for a long time but I've just realised that is not worth it...”

“Haven't you ever looked for your parents or anything?”

“Yeah, once...” I stared straight trough the window without expression “Got no luck, both of them appear to be unexistent, but I'm ok with that, I've realised that I already have a family here, may be not the best but it at least exists” I paused “But as long as Henry needs me, I'll be there”

“That's...” She inhaled deeply “Unusual to hear from someone at your age, like, aren't you more preocupied on dating and stuff like that..?”

“Nah... That's for losers” I let out a sarcastic laugh “There, first at left”

* * *

 

As soon as Emma parked the car, I got my stuff from the backseats and went inside, followed by the blonde.

When we got inside, I realised Ruby and Granny were both arguing about Ruby's relationships with the entire east coast, which I thought kinda funny, but Emma certainly looked uncomfortable.

“Excuse me, I'd like a room” She said announcing our presence.

“Really?” Granny snapped out of the conversation with Ruby and straightened, moving behind the counter “Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there is an extra tax for the square but since the rent is up to date it won't cost anything”

“Square is fine” Emma said.

“And what about you Olivia?” She gave me an preoccupied look “Your mother again?”

“Yeah, is it okay if I stay like, two days?”

You see, Granny and I had this deal that when my mother and I had a fight, Granny would let me stay for a while, knowing that my mother wouldn't be stupid enough to argue with her.

“Of course miss” she turned to Emma “Now, your name?”

“Swan. Emma Swan”

“Emma, what a lovely name” Said Gold as he entered the estabilishment.

“Thanks...” Emma said as she looked uncertain. I've got to admit that he was kinda creepy sometimes, but mostly missunderstood, I faced him as he got the rent from Granny and smiled at me for no aparent reason as he left.

“Who's that” Emma asked.

“Mr. Gold” Ruby answered.

“He owns this place” Granny explained.

“The hotel?”

“No, the town” I said.

“So, how long will you be with us?” asked Granny.

“A week” Emma paused, looking at me “Just a week”

“Great” Granny said as she handed Emma her keys “Welcome to Storybrooke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so the first chapter was going to stay hella long so I decide to break it into 3 parts but the other chapters will be one episode each. I'll try to post once a week now on and I hope you guys enjoy it :)


	4. The Thing You Love Most

I didn’t sleep that night. It was one of the many nights that I’ve past awake.

It wasn’t the first time that I asked Granny to stay in for a while, a couple years ago I had the worst fight ever with my mother and we’ve been tense around each other since.  I do remember how things got back in place afterwards, but the cause of it all seems blurry, and there I was, back in the same room that  I’ve been two years ago because of the same person, hoping that my brother is ok, but at least I made Emma stay. One week, she said, but I doubt it.

It was about 2 A.M. when I decided to do something other than stay in bed and stare at the ceiling. I sat by the window and started reading “Wuthering Heights” for like, the fifth time. It was one of my favourite books, so it didn´t take long for me to get lost in the story.

When I looked up from the book again it was almost 5, I had been reading for like, three hours or so. I looked out the window, it was still dark outside, but as the room had a square view, I could see almost the entire town. One funny fact about small towns, they look completely desert at downs, so there was absolutely no one in the streets. I could see the clock tower from the room, and surprisingly it’s pointers were moving again, I believe I’ve never seen them in moviment before, they were always stuck at 08:15.

* * *

 I decided to pick Henry at home and make him some company on the way to school, as my mother had already left to the office, so there I was, about to knock when he opened the door and almost rushed past me.

“Hey what the...?” He said as I grabbed him by the shoulder “Oh, hi Liv”

“Hey kid, what’s going on?”

“She’s after the last pages!”

“Of the book? Why would she...”

“Yes, she wants them to know how it ends so she can stop operation cobra!” He said uneasily “Now that Emma is back and she can save us, we have to protect our information from her!”

“Oh, right, so what should we do now that the plan is on course already?”

“I don’t know”

“Okay, so what should Emma do since she’s the saviour? How is she going to do it?”

“I don’t know it yet” Now he was heading down the main street, great!

“Wait, where are you going you half-brained twit?”

“To find out!” He said as he turned around and kept walking.

That was the problem with him, he was too cute and too precious for this world, he could make you believe in almost everything if he tried hard enough, and he was one of the few people that I’ve met so far that could make me smile that easily.

* * *

After school, Henry and I headed to mom’s office for his session with Archie, I didn’t get in the building because I didn’t want to see my mother right now, so I was heading to Granny’s Dinner to grab something to eat when Henry stormed off the office crying.

“Hey Henry, wait!” I said as I blocked his way.

As I stopped him I saw Emma coming after him too.

“Just leave me alone Olivia” He said as he pushed me aside and ran to Archie’s office.

I was at a loss of words, he almost never did that.

“Hey Olivia, where did he go?” Emma asked as she reached me.

“No, you don’t get to ask, what happened inside?” I said as I faced her coldly.

“I don’t know, your mother must have made me say something that...” I stopped her sentence.

“I already know that she’s to blame for many things, but what did _you_ say?” I asked with the same tone as before.

“I might have called him crazy, but I didn’t know he was there at all...”

“Well there is the problem, you shouldn’t have said that in any circumstance at all Emma, because he is not crazy, he’s a kid, you should know that” As I said that I moved to the sidewalk and noticed she was following me to where Henry headed “And until you understand that, I don’t want you near him”

After this I left her standing there while I walked to Archie’s office after Henry.

When I stepped into Archie’s office he pulled me aside and asked what happened, and I told him what Emma said to me. He nodded and told me he would take it from there and I should go home. I looked at my brother sobbing on the couch and that scene reminded me that Emma was not the only one to blame for this, and I knew where to find her.

* * *

 I was sitting on the living room when I heard her coming in. I heard her stopping at the archway as my back was turned for her.

“Where’s Henry” It was more a request than a question.

“You don’t know?” I asked calmly.

“No, you were with him when he left my office” She was getting hysteric now.

“Well he’s not _my_ son anyway” I got up to face her “That’s the thing about mothers, they should care about their kids, and not just simply ignore when one of them sleeps somewhere you don’t know without warning you, or when the other runs off crying” I tried my best to not let her notice that I was angry, but my voice was shaking, I couldn’t help myself.

She was angry, her hands were shaking, and I knew she hated me for saying some truths on her face once in a while.

“You didn’t even call me!” I was screaming now “Anything could have happened to me and you didn’t even care!”

“That’s not true!” She started screaming too “Olivia look at me!”

I didn’t want to hear it; I passed through her and made my way to the door.

“Just so you know I’m staying with Granny” I said as I left and slammed the door behind me.

I could understand why Henry told Emma that our mother didn’t love us, it’s not that she didn’t, she’s just cold, and she doesn’t know how to express her feelings, but that didn’t take away my right to be angry. So I headed down to Archie’s office, at least someone cared about him anyway.

* * *

 I was sitting at Henry’s side while Archie talked to him when Emma entered the office

“Miss Swan, I can explain, the mayor...”

“I know. Don’t worry about it. I get it” She looked at me uncertain but continued “Henry, I’m sorry”

“I don’t want to talk to you” Henry said before she could even apologize properly.

“Miss swan, if she hear you’re here...”

“The hell with her” She said as she looked at me again, this time I nodded and gave her a small smile.

“Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here, you. I wanted to get to know you”

“You think I’m crazy” He looked shaken up.

“No, I think the curse is crazy, and it is” She took a deep breath before continuing “But that doesn’t mean that isn’t true” She smiled at him “It is a lot to ask to anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world, how would I know, maybe it is true”

“But you told my mom...” He whined.

“What she needed to hear” She cut him “What I do know is if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the evil queen, making her think that we are unbelievers , this way she’s not going to turn against us” She looked at me “And wasn’t that what operation cobra was about? Throwing her off the trail?”

“Brilliant” I muttered.

“I’ve read the pages and Henry, you we’re right they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure she never sees them” Emma moved from the couch to the fireplace, and placed the pages into the fire “Now we have the advantage“

As she said that Henry leapt out of the couch and hugged her.   

“I knew you were going to help me”

“That’s right kid, I am” She looked stunned “nothing, not even a curse can stop me”


	5. Snow Falls

Next morning, Mary Margaret, Henry and I were at the hospital with some kids from Miss Blanchard’s class in a volunteer program, I was there more to help Mary Margaret with the kids and to make some company to Henry. 

I was helping the teacher to put some flowers around the room when I spotted Henry at the side room, away from everyone, so I called out Mary Margaret and indicated him with the head. She moved to the room where Henry was and I followed her.

“Henry, we need your help with the decoration” She said as she opened the door.

“Is Mr. Doe going to be okay?” He asked as I reached them.

“His name is not John Doe honey” I said as I stopped at the door “That’s just what they call people when they don’t know who they are”

“Do any of you know who he is?” I shook my head.

“No” She moved to his side “I just bring him flowers when I’m around”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, he’s been like this since as long as I’ve been volunteering” She smiled.

“Does he have any family or friends?” She shook her head.

“No one has claimed him”

“So, he's all alone?” He asked.

“Yeah” She smiled sympathetically “It’s quite sad”

“You’re sure you don’t know him?” He insisted.

“Course I’m sure” She looked confused but I knew something was on.

“C’mon kid, you shouldn’t be in here”

* * *

Henry didn’t tell me anything until we reached the castle with Emma, I’ve tried to pull something from him on the way but he kept shushing me saying that our mother could hear us, like it was absolutely plausible.

“We found your father, Prince Charming” He said opening his book.

“Henry...”

“He’s in the hospital, in a coma” He turned his book so we could see the image “See this scar? He has one too”

“So what? A lot of people have scars” She looked at me uncertain.

“In the same place...” I pointed out, and she gave me a look, well I was right.

“Exactly, don’t you see what this means?” He looked back at Emma “The curse is keeping them apart with the coma, now they’re stuck without each other; you have to tell Ms. Blanchard that we found her Prince Charming”

“Okay kid, telling someone their… soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful” I didn’t want to crush his feelings but sometimes he went out of line.

“She’s right Henry, not having a happy ending in painful enough, but giving someone some unrealistic hope is far worse” Emma said.

“But what if I’m right? We know who they are, now they have to know” He insisted.

“And how do you intent to make that happen?” I raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

“By reminding, we have to get her to read their story to John Doe, and then maybe he’ll remember who he is” He kept looking back and forth between Emma and I.

“Okay” She said.

“Okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, we’ll do it, but my way” She gave me a look and I nodded “Let me ask her”

* * *

I woke next morning with a call from Graham saying he would pick me up to help him at a search party and he said it was urgent and that he needed me so I couldn’t trail off. I barely had time to change and eat anything before I heard him knocking on the door.

“Sunday, 07:30 A.M., better be worth it” I said as I opened the door and left my room at the hotel and went downstairs and got into the car followed by him “What awaits us today uh? A drunk Leroy again?” I ironized as I threw myself at the passenger’s seat.

“Actually no, but that was a great guess” He said as he started driving down the Main Street “More like, missing people”

“Like for real?” Usually nothing of great happened in town, the most wild cases were when someone got drunk, broke into some establishment and passed out inside so… “This isn’t like when Henry went missing is it?” 

“No, this time a certain patient of the local hospital, which was in a coma, decided to play hide and seek” He parked the car at the hospital’s garage.

“So, Mr. Doe is missing?” he nodded “You’re lucky that I’m really good at hide and seek”

* * *

As we entered the room I could see my mother at the corner, which failed to see me and doctor Whale came up to Graham and I as soon as he saw us to explain what was going on.

“Hey Whale” Graham said “Do you have any idea of what made him just get up and leave?”

“No idea, his medical condition did not insinuate a recover before, but seeing it’s records” He handed Graham a file, which was probably Doe’s files “ it went crazy a few hours ago, what could mean that he actually woke up” 

As he said that he moved away from us and Graham told me he would check out outside the hospital for a while and asked me to see what I could take from the staff. I was talking to one of the nurses when my mother noticed that I existed and decided to talk to me.

“So, you’ve been helping Graham” She approached me slowly “Have you two had any luck?”

“Well, we would be if you weren’t intimidating the staff right now” That was true, almost everyone in town was scared of her, after all, she didn’t know how to play any character other than the  _ bad bitch that rules the town,  _ or the _ bow down peasants  _ type of person so… “And that’s actually my job; I’m not helping him because I think it’s cool”

With that I moved away from her and went to the entrance of the room to meet with Graham that had come back by now.

“Hey Graham, did you find…” I was interrupted by Henry, Mary Margaret and Emma, which rushed into the room out of the blue.

“Henry, just step back” Graham said as he blocked their way.

“What’s going on?” Mary Margaret asked as she approached us but all I could notice at the moment was Emma, wearing my mother’s shirt “Is it John Doe? Is he okay?”

“He’s missing” I managed to get out without laughing, but I still could not process what was going on, but before I could say anything else, my mother came up to us. Okay then, when I come in the room takes about five minutes for her to notice me, but when Emma comes in, she comes as soon as possible.

“What the hell are you doing here? And you…” She pulled Henry to her side “I thought you were at the arcade, are you lying to me?”

“What happened to John Doe?” Mary Margaret asked “Did someone take him?”

“We don’t know it yet” Graham answered “His catheters were ripped off but there is no sign for sure that there was struggle”

“What did you do?” Henry asked our mother.

“You think I had something to do with this?” She replied.

“Is curious that the mayor is here…” Emma provoked.

“She’s here because she’s his emergency contact” I said before shit could go real.

“You know him?” The teacher asked.

“I found him on the side of the road years ago with no I.D., I brought him here” My mother answered.

“The mayor saved his life” Said Whale as he approached us.

“Will he be okay?” Mary Margaret seemed to be the most worried person in the room, but it wasn’t my fault that Emma was wearing my mother’s shirt and they were both staring angrily at each other.

“Okay? He’s been fed by tubes for years with constant supervision” He looked at her sympathetically “He needs to get back right away or ‘well’ might be a dream”

“Okay, so let’s quit talking and start looking” Emma said as she turned away from us and started walking.

“That’s what we’re doing” My mother said. “Just stay out of this dear; since I clearly can’t keep you away from my son, I guess I’ll just have to keep my son away from you”

As she said that she grabbed Henry’s hand and walked towards Emma so she could face her.

“Enjoy your shirt” Shit “Because that’s all you’ll get. Sheriff, Olivia, find John Doe, you heard doctor Whale, time is precious” And she just simply left after that, great.

“Do you know how much does a ‘goodbye’ to your daughter costs nowadays?” I asked Graham, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know also, but apparently it’s high” He turned to Whale “Doctor, how long it was since the last time you saw him?”

“Twelve hours or so” He answered.

“So that’s what we can take on for now” Graham concluded.

* * *

After that we decide to check on the security cameras, but apparently Leroy and his little friend weren’t helping at all.

“You were the only employees on the floor last night, and you saw nothing?” I asked.

“Not a thing”

“Did anyone walk by?” Emma tried.

“I didn’t see anything” Leroy answered.

“Ms. Blanchard did you see anything unusual during your trip with the class?”

“I don’t think so”

As I stared at the screen in front of us I noticed that something was off, that wasn’t yesterday’s tape.

“We’re looking at the wrong tape. This is the room we put decoration in yesterday, if this was the tape from last night we would see the banners around” I pointed out as Emma searched for the right tape.

“You fell asleep again” said Leroy.

“You’re selling me out?’

“I’m not going to be fired for this!”

“At least I don’t drink at the job!”

“Gentleman, enough!” Graham jumped in “Where is the tape?” 

As he said that Emma found the tape and put in on. As we watched it we saw John Doe leaving the room by himself.

“Oh, he went out alone” Mary Margaret seemed relieved “He’s okay”

“This was four hours ago” Emma pointed at the screen “Where does this door leads?”

“The woods” I answered

* * *

We had spent the entire morning and the afternoon looking for John Doe but we got no luck, we found so many tracks but none led to him. I was getting frustrated by now, Mary Margaret was clearly tired, but every time Graham and I tried to talk her down and send her home she refused, Emma seemed worried and treated the situation like she was responsible for it all. Now we were tracking another trail near the river that crossed the forest. I had been quiet for awhile, I’m that kind of person that when I don’t have anything important or funny to say, I don’t, so I followed the group looking for anything that Graham may have missed out. After a while I saw Graham disperse ahead, while Emma and Mary Margaret were talking and I was behind as I heard something behind me.

“Who’s there?” I asked, making the two women turn around, but it turned out that it was only my little brother.

“Henry!” Emma said.

“Did you find him?” He asked, jumping on the conversation. 

“No, not yet” Answered the teacher.

“You shouldn’t be here” Emma pointed out.

“I can help!” He said it like it was very obvious “I know where he’s going!”

“And where’s that?” I asked.

“He’s looking for you” He said as he looked at Mary Margaret.

“Okay, so… do you have any guess of where he went?” I tried again.

“I’m not sure” Great “Ms. Blanchard, what part of the story did you stop at?”

“What?” She looked at us “I think it was right after they’ve met…”

“The troll bridge” He shoots.

“Okay, so you think he went to the troll bridge, really?” I asked as Graham came back and jumped in the conversation.

“Hey Henry, you shouldn’t be here” he said as Henry rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, at least one of you could come with me” He insisted. I looked at him for a moment and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go with you kid” I said as everyone looked at me, all shocked, I turned to Graham “If anything happens use the walkie, okay?”

“Okay” He nodded and I blinked at the women as I walked away with Henry.

* * *

“I’m sure he’s looking for Mary Margaret!” He said as we walked towards the bridge “She should have come with us!”

“Yeah kid, I got it…”

“I know you’re just doing this to prove a point” He pointed out.

“It’s not like that, I just…”

“Thought they didn’t need you?” He stopped and looked at me.

“Yeah, kinda” I said as I moved past him towards the river “Anyway, how did you get away from …”

I stopped as soon as I saw something on the water. John Doe. I rushed into the water into his direction.

“Olivia, what is it?” Henry asked from behind.

“It’s him! Henry, call Graham on the walkie now!”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Graham to show up with Mary Margaret and Emma behind him, Emma pulled Henry away.

“Oh my God!” Mary Margaret rushed to my direction “Oh my God!” Calm down woman “Oh my God!”

“I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge!” I heard Graham “As fast as possible!”

I didn’t have enough strength to move him alone so it took Graham, Mary Margaret, me and almost Emma to put him straight.

“No, no, no, no, I found you” I heard Mary Margaret “It’s going to be okay”

“Help is coming” Graham said to me and I nodded.

“Is he okay?” I heard Henry “Is he going to be okay?”

I heard Emma pull him ever further away, he didn’t have to see this. Mary Margaret was desperate beside me; she checked his breath and pulse before trying to reanimate him. He wasn’t responding, and after a while I moved to Henry’s direction and took Emma’s place, but as soon as I stopped at my brother’s side I heard Graham saying that he woke up.

“She did it” Henry said “She woke him”

“Yeah kid, she did it…”

* * *

It didn’t take long to the ambulance to come and take him to the hospital, and we followed with Graham’s car but they didn’t let us in, so I sat at the waiting room beside the glass wall of the side room, where John Doe was, the others waited at the door. After a while a blonde woman rushed past them and entered the room.

“David!” She said “David, is that you?”

After that I couldn’t hear anything said in the room anymore as the door closed again.

“Who is she?” I heard Mary Margaret.

“His wife” My mother said as she walked into the room.

I was so done after that I left the room where everyone was, I didn’t have time for drama. I went to the hall and fetched a cup of coffee and stayed there. After a while the same blond woman passed through the door and walked towards me.

“Hello” She said “Olivia, right?”

“Yeah, you?” I asked uncertain.

“Kathryn” She answered “I saw you with the group that found David tonight”

“Oh, right…” I didn’t really know what to say to her “So, his name is David. It suits him”

“Yeah...” she paused as she remembered why she was there “I actually came here to thank you, for finding him”

“Oh thanks” I tried to sound as sweet as possible, but that’s hard when you’re me and when you see your mother and Emma talking on the background while you little brother makes his way to the car by himself “If you excuse me I got to…”

“Oh okay, nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too” I said as I walked after Henry but my mother stopped me before I could reach him.

“What?” I turned to face her “I thought you were busy talking to your new girlfriend”

“I’m going to ignore this comment just because I’m in good spirits today and…”

“You? In good spirits? It’s easier for me to believe in Henry’s fairy tales than that!” I ironized.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Unbelievable, that’s not my mother, what did you do to her? “And that I want you to come back home, for real”

“Uh…” I bet my face was even more funny then Emma’s two days ago when she found me inside her car “Okay…”

With that I went after Henry that had already gone to the car, I sat at the passenger seat. 

“Hey!” I said “Guess who’s going home today kid”

“It was about time, right?” He said cheerfully, I smiled at him.

“Right”

 


	6. Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I couldn't post last week, but I'll try to keep up with one chapter per week, hope you like this one :)

_Morgan. Her name was Morgan, she had to remember it, she had to tell Emma, she had..._

* * *

 

When I woke it was about 4 A.M. Great, I don’t know how I manage to stay awake through the day with like, 3 hours of restless sleep.

I got up and decide to take a shower. As I entered the bathroom the first thing that I saw was my own reflection at the sink’s mirror. My hair was a burnt red mess, it was wavy and mid-length so it looked like a lion’s mane, my eyes were red and irritated from the sudden light, highlighting the iris, it had a weird effect because my eyes would be generally called blue, well one is a very light shade of blue while the other was dark shade of blue and green, which made my eye look like it’s always in the less bright side. It also looked like my nose had been punched, my freckles looked even more present and my mouth was terribly sore due to compulsive bites. I was a mess.

It took me about one hour to leave the shower and to try to fix my face and hair. I changed into my favourite ripped jeans jumpsuit and snickers for the moment. My mother hated that jumpsuit, since I went out with it almost every day and it had ink spread all over it, since I used it while I painted. If there’s something that I do better than everything is painting and drawing but I’m often way too lazy for that, but I was in the mood that day, so I pulled out some canvas out of my wardrobe and started some sketches and continued them with ink anyway.

I was at the middle of the painting when I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up and realised that there was even more ink on the jumpsuit; oil paint, my mother was going to kill me.

I opened the door an there was Henry, looking like he’s just woke up.

“Hey kid” I said as I dishelved his hair even more and leaned on the archway.

“Morning Liv, mom’s asking if you’re going down for breakfast” He said sleepy.

“Tell her I’ll be right there” I said and watched him walk away.

* * *

 

_Morgan was 7  years old when her father got caged, and now she had to live in Snow White and Prince Charming’s castle, but she felt like nobody there really wanted her there, after all who said it would be easy being the dark one’s daughter..._

* * *

 

I decide to go to school by long board that day, since I had to drop by at Granny’s to pick up my stuff, so there I was skating through Storybrook listening to _“Five Colours in Her Hair”._ I had agreed to meet up with Henry at his castle after school.

* * *

 

_Morgan sat by the window of her room when Snow White entered slowly and moved to sit beside the ginger._

_“Enjoying the view?” She asked._

_“It’s beautiful indeed” Morgan said as she brushed a white strand of hair among the red ones from her face._

_Snow took in the sight of the girl, she was small, skinny, she was wearing leather pants, boots, a white V loose shirt and some rings, the kid’s hair was bright_ _red with several white strands of hair coming from her roots itself and her eyes shone with some weird light, her voice was husky. Peculiar, that was a word that suited the girl..._

* * *

 

I sat beside Henry at the castle while we, or better, he analysed the book. I could understand why he quickly associated everyone with some fairytale character, the illustrations were very good and they really resembled some of Storybrook’s residents. Henry was mumbling something about Snow White and Prince Charming when one of the characters in the open book’s image caught my attention. It was a little girl, that was for sure, but she was the only woman in the image that wasn’t wearing a dress.

“Do you know who she is?” I asked as I pointed her out in the image.

“Oh, her name is Morgan” He looked at me and smiled “She is a... weird character, I mean she has appeared out of order in the book” He scrunched his nose “When she appeared as Morgan Blake early in the book she was about 18, but now her name is only Morgan and apparently she’s like 7...”

“That’s... confusing indeed” I said in a low, husky voice “But uh, do you have any idea of who she is in here?” I asked him.

“It’s funny how you haven’t noticed it yet” I looked at him uncertain “She’s you” He said it as if it was the most normal thing ever. I faced him.

“No way” I literally didn’t know why I was her, you see the paintings were very similar but she didn’t look like me at all.

“Well, doubt as much as you want, but you’ll see I’m right” He said rolling his eyes, and I realised that I wouldn’t change his mind about it.

“Okay then” He looked at me surprised “So, what do you know about her? Besides the fact that she’s a sort of time traveller”

“Well, so far I know that she ended up living with Snow White and Prince Charming for almost a year after her father got caged” He pointed out “before that, the Evil Queen wanted to take her away for some reason, maybe for a leverage...” He trailed off.

“Who’s her father?” I asked curious.

“Rumplestiltskin” He said as I looked at him incredulously “What? Okay, let me put this clear, she’s not his daughter by blood, he adopted her when she was just a baby, but there are almost no details about her in the book”  

“So what does make you believe that I’m her?” I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

“I don’t know” I laughed “Make as much fun as you want, but I don’t know why, I think is just because no other character fits you like her..”

“Okay then” I looked at my watch and I saw it was already late, I turned around and saw that the sun was setting behind us “C’mon kid, we should go home”

* * *

 

_I have to remember when I wake up, I have to tell Emma, I have to..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an extra chapter to help with Olivia's narrative during the season. It's not much but I didn't see many space on the normal chapters for some details and flashbacks so these extra chapters will apear sometimes (I would like to keep up with 2 for each season) and some of them will have some unique stories like centric episodes after season 2. I hope you guys liked it :)


	7. The Price of Gold

It had been a week since the David incident, Graham and I had come to an agreement that Emma could be useful at the station when I wasn’t around, and we decided to offer her a job but I let that part for Graham. That morning Henry, Emma and I were walking to the school bus. I appreciated that Emma wanted to spend more time with Henry, I knew how important that was for him, and I could see that Emma was not a bad person but sometimes I felt like I was intruding or something.

  
“You’re sure we can walk in the open?”

 

“No more snicking around” Emma turned to look at Henry “If your mom has a problem with me taking you to the school bus, I’ll be more than happy to have a little chat with her”

  
“You’re brave” Henry said “We’ll need that for operation cobra. Speaking of that, I think we need codenames”

  
“Ain’t cobra our codename?” I asked.

  
“That’s the mission” He looked at me “I mean us; I need something to call you two”

  
“Oh...” Emma looked at me “Uh... I don’t know, you could just call me Emma for now...”

  
“Okay, well then, I see you later Emma” He said as climbed up the bus.

* * *

 

Next morning I decided to drop by the station to give Graham a hand, but it turned out there wasn’t much to do so it was about 1PM when I headed back home. I could see that my mother had just left and I was about to open the door when Henry rushed out of it.

  
“Yo kid, easy” I said as I held my hands up “Where are we going?” I said and he smiled at me.

* * *

 

As we pushed open Mary Margaret’s door the first thing I saw was Mr. Gold at the middle of the living room.

  
“Hey Emma, I was thinking we...” He stopped as soon as he saw the town owner talking to Emma.

  
“Hey Henry” The man said, his voice full of accent “Olivia, how are you two?”

  
“Okay...” I said as I faced him.

  
“Good” He said as he looked away “Give my regards to your mother, and uh... Good luck Ms. Swan” And with that he passed by me and walked away.

  
“Do you know who that is?” Henry asked Emma.

  
“Yeah, of course I do” She answered.

  
“Who? I’m still trying to figure it out...” He looked confused.

  
“Oh, I meant in reality” Emma said as she grabbed some stuff out of some boxes.

  
“Is that all you brought?” I asked, eying the few boxes on the ground.

  
“What are you two doing in here?” She avoided my question, rude.

  
“Our mom is not back until 5, and I thought we could hang out” He said sweetly.

  
“Oh kid, I wish I could but there’s something I’ve got to do” She said as she passed by us, but then stopped and turned around, looking at me “Olivia, uh... do you mind helping me?” I was confused now.

  
“Course not but, what does make you believe that I could help?” I said as I raised my eyebrows and shoved my hands into my pockets.

  
“I mean you’re Graham’s deputy and you know how to do this kind of stuff” I gave her an uncertain look “C’mon, you know the town better than me”

  
“Okay then” I said calmly “Should I call Graham too or...”

  
“No” She cut me off “Gold doesn’t want the police involved, so I trust you to do this undercover okay?” She faced me.

  
“Okay”

* * *

 

We had agreed that Henry should go back home but he didn’t want to listen to us, so as we were walking towards Emma’s car he was following and begging us.

  
“Please, please, please” Emma rolled her eyes beside me “Let me help”

  
“No” Emma said “It could be dangerous”

  
“The pregnant lady? Dangerous?”

  
“She assaulted Mr. Gold” I pointed out.

  
“Cool” He said full of excitement.

  
“This isn’t a game, she’s desperate!” Emma tried.

  
“How do you know?” Emma looked at me.

  
“Because I know”

  
“Well then, let’s find her” He said as he moved to open the passenger’s door.

  
“No, no, no, no” I said as I blocked his way “There is no 'let’s', you cannot come with us”

  
“Then I’ll look for her myself” He wasn’t changing his mind.

  
“Then I’ll find you and bring you back” Emma shoot.

  
“Then you won’t be helping the maid” He pointed out.

  
“I’m trying to be responsible here” Emma said, looking exhausted.

  
“And I’m just trying to spend more time with you” He snapped back.

  
Once again, Emma’s face was priceless.

  
“Oh, that’s really not fair” She said as we entered the car.

  
“So, the maid” Henry said from the backseat “What’s her story?”

* * *

I suggested Emma that we should ask Ruby about Ashley, since I knew that they were friends so we went to Granny’s to get some answers.

“So this boyfriend of hers” Emma started “Do you think he’s involved with her disappearing?”

  
“I wouldn’t say he’s involved with her at all” Ruby said as she finished cleaning the table and moved to look at us “He left her right after he found out that they were expecting, haven’t talked since. Like I said...” A sound behind us caught our attention, and it turned out that was only Billy with Ruby’s car “Hey, hey! Billy, be careful, you almost shattered my wolfie, it’s got luck”

  
“I’m sorry Ruby, but look, it’s fine” He apologised. Billy was one of the sweetest residents of Storybrook.

  
“Uh, Ruby” I caught up the conversation “What about her family?”

  
“Oh, she’s got a step-mom and two step-sisters that she doesn’t speak with” She said like it was the most normal thing.

  
“Wait” Henry jumped in “step-mom, step-sisters, and she’s a maid...”

  
“Henry” Emma gave him a look “Not now” He sighed beside me.

  
“I don’t know what they’ve told you” Ruby looked at us “But it’s wrong” I frowned “Everyone thinks she’s not ready to have this kid but she’s trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together, do you understand that?”

  
“I think so” Emma answered beside me.

  
“Well, then just stay out of it” I eyed Emma “She’s been through enough already”

  
“Well, me too Ruby, and I can help her” Emma pushed.

  
“Then try her ex” Ruby gave up.

  
“Where can we find him?”

 

“Let me guess” I said “He lives with his dad”

  
“You got it girl” Ruby answered.

* * *

 

The guy's house was on the other side of the town, which wasn't far anyway. During the five-minute car ride I could realize that Emma was tense about the entire situation. When we reached his house we told Henry to stay in the car, while we talked to Sean. As we reached the doorstep, Emma knocked.

  
"Can I help you" Said the young-looking guy that opened the door.

  
"Sean Herman?" Emma asked.

  
"Yeah, who are you?" He asked Emma and then turned to me "Hello Olivia"

  
"I'm Emma Swan. I'm..." She looked at me before continuing "I'm looking for Ashley Boyd, she's in trouble, just thought maybe she came to see you..."

  
"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore" Said the guy that was climbing up the porch stairs. Sean's father. "For whatever trouble she's in, I'm sorry for but there is nothing that we can do to help"

  
"You're the reason he broke up with her" Emma turned to the man.

  
"Absolutely" I stared at him wide eyed "I won't let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake"

  
"So you just told him to leave her?" Emma was shocked.

  
"What were they gong to do? Raise their child on the back seat of a car?" He stared at Emma.

  
"Some people only have the back seat of a car..." I mumbled beside them.

  
"Oh they are dign of pitty" He said as he pushed past us "I'm not letting that happen to my son"

  
"Dad, maybe we sould help her look" Sean finnaly spoke.

  
"It's a waste Sean" He said from inside.

  
"Sean, if you wanna come, come" Emma said "Stop letting people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she'll be in some serious trouble"

  
"She's running away with the baby?" He asked, worried.

  
"Yes" It was the only thing that Emma could manage before Sean's father stopped her.

  
"Sean" He said as he approached us "Inside"

  
Sean looked at us, he really looked like he wanted to help, that was sad.

  
"Now" His father insisted.

  
Sean sighed as he stepped inside the house, leaving Emma and I on the doorstep with his father.

  
"Look, believe me, if I knew where she was I would tell you" He crossed his arms "I went through a lot of trouble to get her that deal..."

  
"Deal?" I snapped "What are you talking about?"

  
"Don't you know?" He looked at us "Ashley agreed to give up the child, and she's been payed very well to do so"

  
"She sold the baby?" Emma was as disturbed as I was.

  
"Oh, you made it sound absurd" And he made it sound like it was the most normal thing on the world "I found someone who's going to find that child a good and propper home"

  
"Who are you to judge?" Emma snapped "Ashley is capable of providing that"

  
"Oh c'mon, she's a teeneger" He looked at me "She's never shown any evidence of being responsible, how could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

  
"Maybe she's changing her life" Emma sugested.

  
"Everybody says that" He rolled his eyes "Now look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremelly well. Someone who's going to seek it to everybody's happiness..." Then it hit me.

  
"Gold" Emma looked at me.

  
"Oh, wasn't that why you were hired?" He looked at us "To bring him the baby?"

* * *

 

So there we were again at the stack zero, now Emma, Henry and I were driving around the town aimlesly until we dicide to head back to Granny's.

  
"You can't make her double cross Gold" Henry spoke from the back seat "No one has ever broken a deal with him!"

  
"Then I'm happy to be the first" On that point I agreed to Emma "If Ashley wants to have this baby, she'll have it. Everyone who wants to be a mother should be allowed to be one"

  
It did't take long for us to reach Granny's. Emma stopped the car at the space right in front of the stabilishment and we all rushed in.

  
"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma spoke to Ruby as she walked towards the counter.

  
"Because I didn't think it was important" The waitress said as she moved from behind the counter to the kitchen.

  
"Really?" I said.

  
"Considering that's why she's running away?" Emma completed.

  
"Look, Ashley is my friend, I don't like the idea of people judging her"

  
As Ruby crossed the stabilishment all that was left for us to see was the kitchen's counter, but something called my attention, which was Ruby's car trinket. Oh no. I looked at Emma and she looked outside for Ruby's car. It just simply wasn't there. Shit.

  
"Ruby" I called out "Where is your car?!"

  
She looked at us quite worried then moved away again.

  
"You didn't send us to Sean to find her, you sent me to give her a headstart" Emma said, letting that sink in.

  
"Look, I'm only trying to help her!" Ruby finnaly said.

  
"So are we!" Emma said "Ashley is in more trouble than you know Ruby, where is she?" Ruby eyed her "Don't make her deal with him without me!"

  
Ruby looked at Henry and I before she spoke up.

  
"In front of her it's okay because she works for Graham, but he's only the mayor's son and I'm not saying anything in front of him"

  
"Hey" Henry loked indignated "I'm on your side!" Emma pushed him aside and I eyed Ruby.

  
"Henry, I need to find this woman, and for that I need you to to go home okay?" Henry stared at her "Please, listen to me, seriously. She's not going to tell me anything in front of you"

  
"Okay" Whoa, what?

  
"Thank you" Emma said and Henry just simply left. That boy, was up to something.

  
As soon as Henry stepped out of Granny's, Ruby walked back to us.

  
"She left town" Yay, more time sitting on a damn car! "She said she was going to try Boston"

  
"How long since when she left?"

  
"About a half an hour" After that Emma and I rushed out the stabilishment and run into the car and made our way to Boston.

* * *

I told Emma to drop me by the station so I could take one of the cars to check on the alternative route, but when I was about to pass by the town line Emma sent me a message to go immediatly to the hospital and that she had found Ashley, and that's what I did.

  
When I reached the hospital the first thing I saw was Henry at the waiting room and he explained everything to me once I sat beside him. After several hours and cups of coffee Emma popped up bringing in some news about Ashley, but apparently everything was ok, but then Gold dropped by as well. What a lovely day.

  
"What lovely news" I heard him say as he moved he's sight from me to Emma. I didn't know why he seemed to find me so interesting these days... "Excelent work Ms. Swan and.. Olivia" He smiled at me. Creep "Thank you for bringing me my merchandise"

  
With that he moved away to the coffee machine and Emma followed him. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I sat by Henry's side and waited until Henry broke the silence.

  
"Are you sure you don't know who he is?"

  
"What?" I stared at him "Who?"

  
"Gold, I mean, he's been acting a little strange" He looked at him and I followed, the man looked at us and smiled "Don't you have any suspicions?"

  
"I don't think so kid" I leaned forward and supported myself on my elbows "Do you?"

  
"I have my guesses..." But before he could finish anything Emma walked back to us and said that we could drop by Ashley's room and see the baby.

* * *

As soon as we entered Ashley smiled at us.

  
"Hey" Emma said as she looked at the baby "What is her name?"

  
"Alexandra" Ashley said as she looked at her daughter.

  
"It's pretty" I spoke up.

  
"Thank you for getting me here" Ashley said.

  
"Mr. Gold was outside" As Emma said that, Ashley tensed "And I took care of him" And as soon as she tensed, she eased "She's yours"

  
"She is?" She looked stunned "What did you do?" Emma sighed.

  
"I made a deal with him" I turned to look at her, wide eyed.

  
"Thank you" That was all Ashley could say before Emma realized it was about 5 and rushed outside with Henry to get him home. I turned around and smiled at Ashley before running after those two.

* * *

I told Emma that I would head back home with the stations car, so when I got home my mother was already there and she would think that I was at work.

  
As soon as I reached home I got upstairs and peeked through Henry's door and he smiled at me and I winked. Everything was alright, thankfully.

  
I decide to take a shower and went downstairs looking for my mother, just to say 'hey, I'm home' but when I entered the back office I saw the piano. It had been a long time since I had played it, but I thought I should give it a try.

* * *

 

I had been playing it for hours when I heard someone entering the room, interrupting the introduction of 'Love of My Life'. I looked back and there was my mother on her pajamas, holding what it seemed a hot mug full of coffee. She made her way through the room and sat beside me and offered me the mug.

  
"I love when you play it, you know" She looked at me and sighed "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything" I looked at her.

  
"What are you talking about?" I said as I took a sip from the drink and put it over the surface of the piano.

  
"I've been.." She paused and pressed some tiles "Distant and arrogant, with everything that's happening with Henry I...'

  
"It's okay" I smiled at her and continued to play. Even with the fights and everything, she was still my mother.

  
"I definetelly love it but it's late" I looked at the clock. It was past midnight "You should try to sleep" She got up and messed with my hair and looked back at me before leaving the room and smiled "I love you Olivia'

  
"I love you too mom" And with that I watched her walk down the hall through the open door into the darkness.


	8. That Still Small Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay to post this but I kinda took a time off but now the schedule is back on, which is once chapter every sunday.  
> Hope you like it :D  
> All the love.

In the next evening, Graham had called me to the station but didn't say why, great. Henry was off for a session with Archie and my mother was in the office so I had about an hour to do whatever I wanted.

  
Once I reached the station I saw Emma's car parked outside and thought that something serious had happened so I rushed inside, but the first thing that I saw was Graham handing Emma the 'deputy's uniform'.

  
"A tie?" She said as she grabbed it and held it up "You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority" She looked and pointed at me then turned to look at Graham again, while I stood there definetelly not knowing what to do, so I busied myself by looking at some papers over a table nearby "She doesn't have to wear it then why should I?"

  
"Oi!" I turned around and frowned at her "I convinced him by myself when it was my turn!"

  
"Okay.." She turned to Graham and kept looking at me at the corner of her eye "But still, I meant what I've said" Graham eyed her back.

  
"Okay, but Olivia is Regina's daughter, she doesn't need to show authority..."

  
"Oh shut up!" I cut him off. I just simply hated being 'respected' just because I was the mayor's daughter.

  
"Okay, okay..." He sighed "So Emma, you think you can get people to do what you want in a red coat?" He was looking at her, raising his eyebrows.

  
"I'm getting you to do what I want right now" She winked at me and threw the shirt on the table.

  
"Well, at least wear the badge" He said as he handed it to her while I moved to sit at the nearest chair and put my feet on the table, crossing my arms and bouncing on the two back feet of the chair "Go on, take it. If you really want to be a part of this comunity , you'll have to make it official"

  
As he said that, Emma gave in and took the badge from his hands and eyed me before putting it on, and that was kind of the last propper thing that I saw, because one second later my face was planted on the ground and everything was shaking and I heard a car's alarm going off outside before the phones went off as well.

  
"What the hell was that?" I heard Emma while I pushed myself up and kicked aside the chair I was sitting on about five seconds ago.

  
"Well.." I used the tabe for support "Something we're probably going to have to figure out"

* * *

 As we reached the mines I could see that a crowd had already gathered there. As I leapt out of the car I could hear my mother telling people to get out the way, typical.

  
"Sheriff and Olivia, set up a police perimeter" she said as she approached us "Marco, why don't you help with the fire departmen?" she turned to Emma " Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go"

  
"Well, actually, I work for the town now" it felt like somebody had just thrown shit on a fan.

  
"She's my new deputy" Graham rushed in.

  
"Well, you already have one" she gestured to me "Anyway, they say the Mayor's always last to know"

  
"It's in my budget" He tried to clean the situation a little bit.

  
"Indeed" she said sharply before continuing "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?"

  
As I didn't have enough time for bulshit I moved away from the trio and went out looking for some tape to set up the police perimeter until I saw that Emma was coming back from the other direction, with the tape, that's what I call productivity. While I made my way to her I could see the crowd dissipating and there was Henry, I saw that he tried to talk to Emma but my mother pushed him away. I was too far to hear the conversation but when I reached them my mother turned to me, Emma and Graham, that was behind me.

  
"Olivia, Deputy Swan, Sheriff" She spoke up while Henry headed to her car, making me stop from following him "Cord off the area"

* * *

 It didn't take long before Henry had a way out and called Emma, Archie and I to talk.

  
"This requires all of Operation Cobra" He spoke up when we reached him, behind a cop car "All three of you"

  
"I didn't realise I was in Operation Cobra" Archie stated and I looked at Emma.

  
"They never do" I said in a low tone and she smiled.

  
"Of course you are" Henry said "You know everything" He looked at us "We can't let her do this. What if there is something down there?"

  
"They're just old tunnels..." Emma sighed beside me.

  
"Olivia!" I heard Graham from the other side of the crater "I need you over here!"

  
"That's my go" I turned to the three of them and then runned off to Graham.

* * *

The next day I was surprisingly invited to lunch at Mary Margaret's house so there I was. Emma was at the counter talking to the teacher while I sat at the sofa whith my earphones on and playing with the strings of my hooded jumper, but then I saw her moving to the door and I took my earphones off and everyone on a reasonable distance could hear the 'You Need Me, I Don't Need You'.

  
"Kid..." That was the first thing I heard Emma say and I standed up and moved to her side and there was Henry, crying "What happened?"

* * *

Emma had asked me to drop Henry at my mother's office after a while and then I went to my house and slacked off for about an hour when Emma called me again, telling me to go to the mines as soon as possible whithout saying why.

  
As I reached the mines I could see Emma's car parked alongside the crater so I parked near and leapt out the car as fast as I could.

  
"Henry!" I heard Archie shouting, followed by Emma.

  
"Henry?" I asked them as I made my way down the crater, almost tripping.

  
"Yeah" Emma said beside me "We don't know where he is, your mother said he wasn't with her" Then she turned to Archie "I don't think he's here!"

  
"I think he is" He held up something that I couldn't figure what it was "Candy bar" Oh thanks shitty vision "He had these with him"

  
He barely had time to say that before another earthquake started. Beside me, Emma was sliding down the crater and Archie had got into the mines. It all happened way too fast.

  
"Archie!" I heard Emma.

  
"Archie!" I tried.

  
"Henry!"

* * *

"Archie's smart, he will keep the boy safe until we get to them" Marco said, trying to calm me down while I paced around when the ground started to shake again and my mother came near us shouting to the people that were helping with the entrance and I couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Stop!" She said and I kicked the first thing that I saw as far as I could, which apparently was a rock with the size of my hand and it almost hit her head "You're making it worse!"

  
"They are trying to save him!" I shouted as I walked to her stared from above since I was slightly taller "What are you doing anyway?!" I screamed at her face again then I moved passed her towards the edge of the crater but I stopped when I heard Emma coming up to my mother and turned around.

  
"You know why he went down there in the first place, don't you?" She stared at my mother "Because you made him feel like he had something to prove" Emma was calmer than me, but that was easy to predict. Since I was a kid, I've always been a ball of nerves, I may look quite friendly but I could be seriously hot-headed, which was the exact reason that my mother and I didn't get so along as expected.

  
"And why does he think he has anything to prove?" She screamed like she was mirrowing what I had done like, seconds ago "Who's encouraging him?"

  
"Do not put this on me" Emma answered on a lower tone.

  
"Oh, please!" It was hard to admit, but my mother and I had one thing on common "Lecture me until his oxygen runs out" The temper. My mother had turned around to the same direction that I had before, looking past me with crossed arms, she was crying. Emma reached out for her, making her turn.

  
"We have to stop this, arguing won't acomplish anything" She spoke up.

  
"No it won't" My mother admited.

  
"What do you want me to do?"

  
"Help me" My mother said "We need to find someway to punch through the ground, we need something big"

  
"Like what?"

  
"Explosives" I said along with Marco.

* * *

Our first try with the explosives was nowhere near success and my mother managed to be panicking more than me, she was screaming to everyone and everything in front of her, I wouldn't be surprised if the nearest tree was the next verbal target, but Emma, Marco and Graham were trying to help while I was a little bit far from them. There had to be a way to get down there since the area Henry and Archie had got into had been used before, but I couldn't think straight with Pongo barkling as loud as he could.

  
Pongo.

  
I ran as fast as I could to the fireman's car and opened the door for it and followed the dog.

  
"Archie's dog?" Emma asked.

  
"He's found something" I said while I knelt and started taking the dirt out of the way.

  
"This is where they must be!" Emma said behind me. Graham and Marco helped me take the metal piece out of the way so we could see an old elevator way.

  
"What is that?" Emma asked.

  
"An old elevator way out" She stared at me "It's been unnactivated so the blocked it for safety" I gestured to the bars blocking the hole "We need something to take these out"

* * *

"So, what's next?" My mother asked as the bars had been taken out of the way.

  
"We lower someone straight down" Marco spoke up "Or the line will collapse the side of the elevator way"

  
"I've got a harness" Graham said.

  
"Lower me down" My mother said.

  
"Oh, no way" Emma said. I was sitting at the backside of the support car watching the entire soap opera "I'm going"

  
"He's my son"

  
"He's my son too" Emma snaped "You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years" My mother moved closer to Emma. Too close I would say "I can do this"

  
"Just bring him to me"

* * *

24 minutes and 37 seconds, that was the time I stood at the edge of the hole waiting for Emma to bring my brother up. As soon as my brother stepped on the ground my mother pulled him away, meanwhile I thanked Archie for taking care of Henry down there but it didn't take long before something, or better, someone jumped on my back.

  
"Having adventures without me kid?" I said as I spun around with him on my back.

  
"I knew you wouldn't let me" He said as I put him on the ground "And it wasn't such fun anyway" He grimaced.

  
"Well, I glad you're safe" I said as I knelt before him "But you know what, wait around here that I'll be right back" And then I smiled and ran to my car.

  
"Where are you going?!" He shouted.

  
"Wait here!"

* * *

We stayed there for about 3 hours after I left and came back with ice creams for everybody. I was sitting beside Henry and Emma on the edge of the crater watching Marco and Archie talk. Henry and I were sharing a box of ice cream.

  
"Is that Archie's father?" Emma asked.

  
"No" Henry said with a mouth full of ice cream "They are just old friends"

  
"You really scared me" Emma said, taking Henry's hand.

  
"I'm sorry" He said.

  
"Well, I wouldn't if I were you" I started and they stared at me "You won ice cream" They laughed as the two friends walked up to us.

  
"Gentleman" Emma greeted and I cleared my throat.

  
"Well" I said as I jumped up on my feet "Mom wants you home kid" And offered my hand to my little brother.

  
"Hey!" He said "Listen"

  
We stopped for a moment and then we heard it.

  
"Crickets" Archie said.

  
"They're back" Henry said and then smiled "Things are changing"


	9. The Shepherd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this is such a small chapter but I really didn't see much space for Olivia in this episode so it's going to be quite the filler, but it's the second chapter I post today so I hope you like it :D

I've never been a party person, I mean, I'm quite extrovert but that doesn't mean that I have to be around people and being popular the entire time, but I was there for David, and because my mother made me go as well.

  
I was sitting at the corner of the living room with my earphones on ignoring most of the noise around at the sound of my best Rolling Stones' playlist, when David came in. I didn't move because he was surrounded by so many people that I just stayed there for a while whatching everybody. It was funny how he had so many friends but he didn't remember them, I wondered how that must feel, or not feel for the matter.

  
My mother have always told me to go out and make friends, she used to say I can make friends as easy as I can breath, but to everybody's surprise I only had one friend. I would dare to say that he fits on every and each role of popular guy on school, but he's a nice guy.

  
I probably had been staring at the void for a while because David had to poke me a couple times to get me out of my slumber.

  
"Hey David" I said and smiled as I took out my earphones "Glad to see you again"

  
"Me too, I wanted to thank you for..." My earphones must have been at stupidly high volume because he stopped and inclined his head a bit so he could hear it better "Is that 'Sympathy For The Devil'?" I laughed.

  
"Well, yes" I said as I paused the music "I guess it's a little bit high right?"

  
"Just a little" He joked "Do you like Elvis?"

  
"Who is the poor lost soul who doesn't like Elvis?!" I frowned, he laughed.

  
"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for everything" He spoke.

  
"Well it was kind of my job" I made a pose and raised one of my eyebrows "Same old thing" He laughed again "Anyway, you're more than welcome"


	10. The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are.  
> I hope you guys like this one ;)

Two nights after the party and it was about one in the morning when I decided I wanted white tea, so I went downstairs but the fridge was no where near of having it, so I headed to the Main Street, Granny probably had some there.

I lived about 10 minutes on foot away from the Main Street so I went on foot anyway. As I reached there I could see Graham sitting at the counter so I moved up to seat near him.

"Hey chief" I said, catching his attention "What are you doing up this hour?"

"Look who's talking" I smirked "Looking for what this time of the dawn, Mills?"

"White tea" I said cheerfully "You?"

"Getting drunk probably" He trailed off as his scotch arrived.

"Well" I nodded to Granny, ordering my tea, she had heard the entire conversation "I think you need encouragment" thirty seconds later my favourite flavoured ice tea was on my hands so I raised it "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" He followed.

* * *

After twenty minutes Graham was already buzzing and Louis White had arrived, he was the only actual friend that I had. He was tall and had some dramatic figures, his hair looked like a red mess and his skin was as white and freckled as mine. If you saw us side by side you would easily think we were brother and sister, he even had one eye that was darker than the other, like me, but his were green, and mine, blue. He decided to stay with us since drunk Graham was one of the best jokers I've ever met.

After forty minutes, Graham was drunk, but completely aware of everything. That was one of the most funny things about him, as he drinks he gets funnier. At that point he was making bets with Sidney on darts, I was on my fifth ice tea and Louis was on his third cup of coffee when Emma entered Granny's from the back door and Graham stopped, she passed by him and he caught her attention with a dart. She got offended and they both stormed out shouting after that. Their problem anyway.

After one hour or so talking about everything and anything, Louis stated that he should be home before his older brother arrived. His brother was twenty two, six years older than him and was basically a dipsomaniac and spent most of his nights at the local pub. I felt sorry for him but I couldn't do much anyway.

After he left I stayed for about half an hour chatting to Ruby before deciding to head home. It was very windy and cold, even with my warmest (and dirty with old oil paint) jumper and boots I felt like ice knives poked me as I stepped outside. As I turned around after closing the door I saw Graham in front of his car bending to get his keys when he looked at the void and sat down, using the car for support. I reached out to him but he didn't seem to notice me.

"Well" I said as I crossed the empty street "Too much for you this time chief?"

"The wolf..." He said while he stared at the same space.

"Yeap" I said pulling him up and indicating him to the passanger's seat "Definetely to much" He was still mumbling about a wolf when I moved to the driver's seat "I'm taking you home"

* * *

That same morning I went to the station and had organized some paperwork before Emma arrived and helped me with the rest, in about one hour I had considered everything done and sat over the archives near the windows and ocasionally threw some darts at the target on the oposite wall. I had left some paperwork for Emma as well so she could fell a little bit usefull.

"So" I said as I threw a dart, hitting the table near Emma's hand, making her stop and look at me "What happened this dawn at Granny's?"

"Is that a thing that everybody with an english accent does around here or what?" She crossed her arms "Why do you have that accent in the first place?"

"First, it's not just an english accent" I said as I leapt out of the archives and moved to the radio and played the mixtape in it "It's a Yorkshire accent, and Graham's from Northen Ireland" As I said that the room was flooded by the sound of The Clash "Second" Now I moved to the small fridge at the corner an pulled out a beer and a coke "I like it and that's enough reason for me" With that I threw the beer to her, opened my coke and returned to my inicial spot mumbling along 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' lyrics, making a spin and throwing another dart, hitting the middle of the target "And you avoided my question"

"I'm in no place to tell you this" She said as she used the table to open the beer and I threw another dart, this time near her head "Okay, okay..." She took a sip of her drink then put it back on the table "Last night I saw Graham, jumping out your mother's window and they have been sleeping together apparently"

"Oh we're talkative today" I smirked and she stared at me.

"Not surprised?!" She sounded indgnated "Like, at all?!"

"Nop" I threw another. Hit the middle again "I already suspected it, I usually stay up late so..."

"Did that answer your question?"

"Better than I expected, to be honest" I looked at her "It explains your behavior there" She looked back at me with a confused look "You like him" I handed her the last dart.

"No I don't" She took it and grimaced.

"You can lie to everyone Emma" I said as I took another sip of my coke "I'm not everyone"

She rolled her eyes and moved to the back to grab the last papers, came back and left them on the table, picked up the dart and tried a shot. Missed. She sighed and bent down to get it back.

"As I said, I'm not everyone" I spoke up with a grin before my mother stepped in. I leapt out the archieves again to lower the music volume.

"Our taxes always hard at work, I see"

"Graham isn't here" Emma said "I assumed he took a sick day"

"With you" I muttered from the back of the room.

"Oh so you're aware of us?" My mother asked me "Well, I'm also aware of your" She turned to Emma "Relationship with him"

"I don't have a relationship with him" Emma snapped.

"Oh?" Emma moved near me "So, nothing's ever happened betwen the two of you?" My mother said "You forget, Miss Swan" She eyed Emma head to toe "I have eyes everywhere"

"Nothing that meant anything"

"Well, of course not" My mother snapped back "Because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone" I had to get out of there "There is a reason you're alone, isn't there?"

"I'm going out to get some air" I said as I rushed out.

* * *

Two minutes after that I went back in but Emma was ready to head out to look for Graham so we headed outside and started calling people, our second call choice was Mary Margaret, she said he wasn't there anymore but he could be with my brother so Emma and I headed to my house.

We had been sitting outside the house for a while when Graham shew up.

"Hey" Emma said as she walked to him.

"Graham?" I asked from the other side of the car, using it's roof as an arm rest.

"Hear you're having a rough day" Emma said again. Graham looked exausted.

"Who says?"

"Pretty much everyone" I said as I left the side of the car and moved to stand beside Emma "I took you home this dawn to rest but apparently I'm not intimidating enough" He was looking lost and nervous, that was giving me the creeps, I've never seen him like that "Graham, you need to go home and rest"

"I'm fine" He said as he started walking away.

"No, Graham, you're not fine" He stopped as the blonde started talking "You just went to see a ten year old for help"

"He's the only one making any sense"

"What is going on?" Emma pushed "What's really going on?"

"It's my heart Emma" I've never felt so confused before "I need to find it"

"Okay, so how are you going to do that"

"I just need to follow the wolf"

"What?" It was the only thing that came out.

"What wolf?"

"From my dreams" What a great explanation "It's going to help me find my heart"

"I'm sorry" Emma said "I thought we were talking in a metaphor here" She sighed "You really think you don't have a heart?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense" He shook his head "It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything"

"Listen to me Graham, you have a heart" He shook his head again "I can prove it" With that she moved her hand to stand on Graham's chest, right above his heart

"See? It's beating, it's real" He denied it again so she took his hand and placed it where her's was "Feel that? That is your heart"

"No" He said as he pushed away from her "It's the curse"

As he moved I saw something else behind him move as well, but I couldn't really see what it was so I inclined my head and...

"You can't really believe that's true" I heard Emma say before she turned to look at the same thing as me. A wolf.

"What?" He turned to look at the wolf as well then turned back to us before runnig after it. We followed him.

* * *

The wolf had lead us to the local graveyard which wasn't so far from my house.

"Graham" Emma said as the wolf stopped about four meters away from us "Be carefull"

"It's okay" He said between pants "He's my friend, it wont hurt us"

As he said that, the wolf started to howl and then turned to us. One of his eyes was red the other, black. After that he moved away we went to find him but after he past by a mausoleum he disapeared. We stopped in front of it.

"What is it?" Emma asked beside me.

"It's my heart" Graham said "It's in there"

"Okay" I turned to them "There is no way your heart is in there"

"How would you know?" Graham asked me.

"That's my family's mausoleum" I grabbed the keys in my pocket and showed them the key with the same symbol at the top of the roof of the construction, but as soon as I did that, Graham took the keys from my hand and moved to open the door "Hey!"

"I have to look in there" He stepped up but Emma blocked him.

"No, no, no!" She stopped him "Stop!"

"I have to get in there" He was nervous "Please"

"Graham" I said "C'mon, do you really think that your heart is in there?" He looked at me and nodded "Okay" I grabbed the keys and turned to open the door "Let's find out"

I pushed the door open as I unlocked it and Graham passed by me followed by Emma while I waited outside. I was kicking some rocks when I heard her.

"What are you doing here?" My mother asked. She was holding some flowers.

"Stuff..." I looked around trying to think of something to say.

"Who's in there?" She walked past me into the mausoleum.

"No one" I tried to stop her "Really" It didn't work "Mom!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard her saying behind me to Graham and Emma.

"What are you doing in here?" I turned to see them both coming out the construction.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every wednesday" She held the flowers up.

"Oh, so this is what you do every wednesday's afternoon" I raised my eyebrows. It wasn't supposed to sound ironic but it was me who said that, it totally had.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She turned to me "You gave them the keys didn't you?"

"It's not her fault" Graham spoke up "I wanted to look in there"

"Really?" She said in a cynical tone "Why?" She pushed "What were you looking for?"

"Nothing" He answered "That was... That was nothing"

"You don't look well dear" She moved near him "Let's take you home" She pulled him with her but he forced his position, not moving.

"Look, I don't wanna go home" He shook his head "Not with you"

"Oh?" My mother said "But you'll go with her?"

"Hey, this is between you two, leave me out of it"

"She's right, it's between us" Graham confirmed "And things have to change"

"And I wonder why that is all of a sudden"

"It has nothing to do with her!" He forced. I didn't really know what to do so I stood some meters away, watching them "I've realized that I don't feel anything Regina, and I know that it's not me, it's you"

"So you're leaving me for her?"

"I'm leaving you for me"

"Graham you're not thinking straight"

"Actually for the first time I am" He adjusted is posture "I would rather have nothing instead of settle for less, because nothing, is better than what we have" She stared at him "I need to feel something, Regina, an the only way to do that is to give myself a chance"

"Graham" She tried.

"I'm sorry" He cut her "It's over"

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this" Oh really? "To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear"

"I told you" Graham said "It's not her"

"None of this happened until she got here"

"I'm sorry" Emma finally said "Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?" Shit.

"Excuse me?"

"Henry came and found me. Graham kissed me. Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. why is everyone running away from you?"

And that was enough to get my mother completely out of herself. She punched Emma before Graham and I could do anything, Emma punched back and I managed to stand in the middle and imobilize Emma while Graham went to get my mother.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Graham and I were strugling to separate those two but my mother was the first to calm down and went to get the flowers from the ground. when Emma calmed down I let her go and she passed by my mother.

"Not worth it" And left to her car, followed by Graham.

I looked at my mother in disappointment, sook my head and went after them. As we reached the end of the graveyard Emma and Graham headed back to the station and I went home walking. It was about seven when I got home, Henry was there and my mother hadn't come back yet so I busied myself to make some pizza. Henry had always liked it so I started making the mass while he helped, his favourite part was mixing it all together so I moved to the other side to set the filling ready when I heard my phone buzzing on the counter, Henry answered it and the last thing I remember from that day was his shocked face when he handed me the phone.


	11. Desperate Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches?

Two weeks.

Two weeks without Graham.

Two weeks out of forever because there is no coming back.

Two weeks that I've been regreting simply saying a 'See you tomorrow'.

Two weeks and there was no 'tomorrow'.

Two weeks.

He was dead.

* * *

I didn't leave my room for two weeks, except for the funeral that my mother forced me to go. I didn't remember much of that day, it was raining a lot so there were really few people, I couldn't remember who was there, I just remembered the rain soaking me up and Emma watching everything from far.

It was 8 in the morning when I heard someone knocking on my door. I didn't want to open it, I didn't want to see anyone but I opened it anyway.

"Hey" My mother said carefully "Are you okay?" She sounded worried, probably because my middle-lenght red hair was a total mess, hadn't eaten since two days ago, I probably was as pale as a sheet of paper and the room behind me had everything and anything trashed everywhere, I hadn't bothered to organize it.

"No" I said, my voice was more rough than the usual.

"I left something for you downstairs" She inclined her head gesturing to me to go down with her "Wanna go down?" I hesitated before following her downstarirs.

As I stepped up on the living room I saw two boxes over the table.

"One of them contain some of Graham's stuff" She said carefully "I thought you might want something since it is all going to the trash, nobody wanted anything"

I opened the box and the first thing I saw was his jacket, I took it out of the box and placed it at the back of one of the chairs and faced the box again, this time I saw the book I had borrowed him five weeks ago and picked it up and put it over the table and closed the box.

"Don't you want anything else?" She asked and I shook my head.

"What's on the other box?" I let my accent break loose as I spoke.

"Open it" She smiled encouraging me. As I opened there was a small cake in it, with a candle on top of it.

I had been so depressed in the last two weeks that I had forgotten. I had forgotten because Henry was off in his castle dealing with Graham's death on his own way. I had forgotten because my mother hadn't woken me up this morning and took me to the stables for a ride and a picinic after as lunch. I forgotten because Graham wasn't going to pick me up at two sharp for ice cream and dart competition at Granny's.

It was my birthday.

"Well, I know you're not really on a mood for celebration, but I couldn't let it pass unnoticed" She shrugged "I thought a cake would cheer you up..." I smiled at her "Oh, wait here, I'll be right back" With that she stormed out and I took the cake from the box, placing it over the table and as soon as my mother went out, she came back in with a large box.

"And I also thought the cake wasn't enough so..."She handed me the large box, it was heavier than I expected "Happy birthday" She smiled at me as I opened the box. As I opened it, a puppy jumped out of it. It was a pich black Neapolitan Mastiff with bright blue eyes.

"I..." I stared at the puppy in my arms "Thank you" I smiled at her.

"Well, it's my job" She said "I'm your mother after all" After that the little dog licked my face, I put him down and hugged her "But" She said as she pushed away "Now you've got a responsability" And pointed at the puppy. I nodded.

"I know"

* * *

After eating a slice of cake with me she said she had to go to work and that Henry was going to come home after school and since it was my birthday, I could do whatever I liked for the rest of the day.

So I sat at the living room's floor with the five-month old puppy that didn't have a name yet. I turned on the TV and lowered the volume, but enough to make some noise to keep me distracted from the silence, then I turned to stare at the small black dog that was belly up looking at me, he was so adorable, I didn't know how to deal with that. I felt like I had seen that type of dog somewhere before but I just couldn't place it. I grabbed one of the ropes my mother had bought for him and started to play with him.

After like, 15 minutes, he got completely worn out and laid on the sofa, near some pillows and my old 'The Philosopher Stone' edition. As I looked at that scene something clicked in me and I went upstairs to grab the movie and played it when I came back. I jumped all the scenes until I found what I wanted. I finally understood why he looked so familiar, he looked just like Fang, Hagrid's dog.

"Well" I said as I scrached behind his ear "I think I've got you a name. 

* * *

 

"Why Fang?" Asked Henry. He had just arrived from school and we sat at the living room's floor "I mean, it's not a bad name but, where did you get it from?" I laughed.

"Wait here that I'll show ya" After that I ran upstairs into my bedroom again, grabbed the old box inside my wardrobe that I had returned there a couple hours ago and rushed downstairs "Well, if you give me a hand it'll be easier" I said as I sat beside him, putting the box in front of him.

"What are these?" He asked as he took one of my VHS tapes and stared at it.

"Movies!" I exclaimed "But the one we're looking for is not like that" He frowned.

"Which movie?"

"Have you ever heard of Harry Potter?" 

* * *

It didn't take long for us to find it but as soon as we put it to play, I recieved a text from my mother. She wanted us at her office as soon as possible. 

* * *

As we reached the town hall we saw some people and some firemen outside.

"What is going on?" Henry asked beside me before running towards the building.

I looked around and I could see a small crowd gathered around the town hall, I could spot Archie, Mary Margaret and Emma at one corner and my mother on the other. She was arguing with Sidney, as usual, so I decided to leave her alone for now and walked towards the group in front of me. I was quite cold so I was wearing long, black coat with a hood, along with long scarf, making me almost disapear in the low light, so they didn't really notice that I was there until I spoke up.

"What happened?" I stood between Mary Margaret and Ruby, leaning slightly foward since I was taller than both of them.

"Emma saved mom from the fire!" Henry said excitedly beside Emma.

"I can only imagine how pissed she is" I said laughing.

"You are a hero" Ruby said to Emma.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue" Mary Margaret spoke up.

"We could make campaign posters!" Granny said.

"Wait" I said, interrupting them, but only Emma and Henry stayed there "Campaign?" Emma turned to look at me.

"I can explain..." She started "It's just that after what happened..."

"The job is empty, I get it" I cut her off.

"Yes, and since you're 16, you can't..."

"17"

"17?" She frowned "When did you..." I looked down and kicked some rocks out of the way, she looked at me wide-eyed "Oh, uh..." She didn't really know what to say "Happy birthday?"

"Thanks"

"So, where we're we?" She started over "Since you're still 17, you cannot take the job yet, so I am running" She explained and I nodded "But your mother wants Sidney to take the job so we're going to have an election"

"She doesn't know how to lose does she?" I said laughing.

"Definetelly not" 

* * *

After a while I decide to come back home, my mother was going to take Henry there, so I was crossing the main street when I passed by the grocery store and stared at it for a while, it felt like I had forgotten something. I moved to the front of the shop and looked at somethings that were inside, mostly things related to Valentine's day, since it wasn't very far.

I was about to let that aside and walk away when my eyes sat at a calendar near the entrance of the shop, and I stared at the date that was still not crossed, February 3rd, today. Then it hit me and I wanted to slap myself, how could I be so stupid? I rushed inside the shop and stared at almost everything but I didn't really know what to buy. There was nothing really interesting so I left the shop and started thinking of a Plan B.

Gold!

The shop was just across the street and the sign said it was still open so I let myself in, with the bell announcing my presence.

"Lots of visitors today" I heard Gold from the back room.

"Mr. Gold?"

"Oh, hello Olivia" He said as he stepped into the front room "I wonder what you're looking for at this time of the night, I bet it's an emergency right?"

"Yep, quite" I said as I looked around the shop.

"A gift to someone?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes" I looked at him "It's Lou's birthday and I have no idea of what to get for him, do you have any idea?"

"Well, even not knowing him so well" He moved behind the counter and grabbed a telescope from the wall "I do think he would like this big boy right here" He put it in front of me "What do you think?"

"I really liked it" I smiled "Thank you for your help" I moved to get the money when he stopped me.

"There's no need for that"

"Of course there is" I insisted.

"No, you can pay me later, really" I frowned "Now" He moved towards the side counter and grabbed a large box from the floor and handed it to me "This is for you both"

"What?!"

"Yes, just take it" I grabbed it slowly.

"How much?" I asked.

"Nothing, this one is on me" He said calmly, and I was confused as hell "Consider it a gift"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No" He said "Happy Birthday" I smiled at him "Now off you go, you've got a present to deliver" I laughed and rushed outside, turning around one last time before closing the door behind me.

"Thank you, Gold. Really"

"You're very welcome" 

* * *

As I reached Louis' house, I checked to see if his brother was around, but there was no sign of his presence so I stepped on the porch and ringed the bell.

After few seconds he opened the door. His hair was a complete mess and wore a green sweater, orange pants with blue spots and red socks. He definetelly wasn't expecting anyone.

"Happy Birthday!" I said laughing.

"Happy Birthday for you too" He said, laughing even more. The fact that we look very similar and that we were born in the same day has always been very funny for us.

As I entered the house I could see that there had been a party, everything was a mess and by the look of it, he was trying to clean it all up. His house was massive, almost as big as my mother's, so he was probably having a lot of trouble, so I offered a hand.

He's always been quite popular at his school, I could see that sometimes when I went to get Henry there. Meanwhile he was the popular guy, I was the freak that studied at home. I've always been hyperative and liked to learn things by myself, so when I was around 14, my mother decided that going to school wasn't really making any diference.

After about half an hour, the house was looking decent and we moved to the kitchen to make a cake. It was a silly thing but it had basically became a tradition to us. When we were younger, his mother used to let us help her, and even after her death we kept the act.

About an hour later the cake was ready and we sat at the living room to open the presents and play videogame, as usual.

"So" I said with my mouth full of chocolate cake "Where is your brother?"

"Out since yesterday" he said from the sofa, I was sitting on the ground at the other side "When he does that he comes about 3 days later"

"That's good then" I smiled and he nodded "Well, that means we'll get to try your present out!" I sat the cake aside and moved fowards to grab the big black case and handed it to him "I didn't really know what to give to you but at least I tried..." I said as he opened it "Hope you like it"

"This" He started as he opened the case "Is awesome!" He held it up to look at it's details "Thank you a lot"

"Well" I shrughed "Just making my part" He laughed.

"I'm going to grab your's" He stood up and run upstairs, and came back with a big brown box "I didn't know what to give you either" He said with effort and he walked down the stairs "So I got you two things!" He put the box, or better, a big case, in front of me "There you go, open it up"

As I opened the case there were two golden paper boxes, so I grabbed the biggest, took it out and opened it. Inside it there was a black fringed leather jacket, apparently handmade, it was simply beautiful. I moved to the next box and there were a pair of black leather boots with some golden details. I was shocked.

"Woah" That was the first thing I could manage "That must have been very expensive, you shouldn't have to do so much"

"Nah" He waved his hand "That was nothing, really" I was still staring at it when he asked "What about that box over there?"

"Oh" I moved to grab it "Gold said it's for us" He opened his mouth to say something but stopped "I know, it's weird, but he was very sure about it" I said as I sat beside him and opened it.

"What is it?" He leaned to look inside. There were two long black boxes inside it, one with my name and one with his. I grabbed mine and he grabbed his and we counted to three and opened it. They were two swords, they looked exactly the same except by the fact that his had some white details at the base and mine, black.

"I don't really know why he gave these to us" I said as I held my sword up "But I like it" 

* * *

Next evening I sat beside Emma at Granny's. I had followed her after the debate and stayed there making her some company until Henry came in.

"Hey Henry" She said as he sat between us and took a walkie out of his bag and handed it to her "What's this for?"

"You stood up to Mr. Gold, that was pretty amazing"

"Well, he did something ilegal"

"That's what heroes do" He said "Expose stuff like that" He leaned foward to whisper something to Emma when I heard the bell at the entrance, and turned around to see my mother and Sidney.

"I thought I might find you here" My mother said as she approached us "With a drink, and my children"

"Here to card me, officer?" Emma provoked.

"Well, not at all" Sidney spoke up "In fact, I think I'll join you"

"Here?" She sounded confused "I don't know, I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party"

"Oh, well" He said "You'll have to tell me what that's like" My mother grabbed the Sheriff's badge and placed it on the counter.

"Congratulations" She said "Sheriff Swan"


	12. True North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I drifted out of my schedule BUT, if I manage to follow it I'll be done with season one around 25/6/17, so fingers crossed!!!  
> Hope you like this one :)

In the next morning I woke up with the feeling that something was sitting on me, I opened my eyes and realised it was only Fang that was laying on top of me. I scratched behind his ear and got up from the bed and as I saw myself on the mirror I realised that only a bath would calm my hair down.

After about half an hour later, I came out of the shower and eyed the fringed jacket on my door handle, near the boots, and decided that I should give it a try. As I finished dressing up I recieved a text from Emma, she told me to meet her in front of Clark's shop as soon as possible.

Before leaving my room I looked at the sheathed sword at the corner of my room and moved to hide it under my bed, I didn't want my mother asking me questions after all.

* * *

 

I arrived at the store almost at the same time as Emma, but once I pushed the shop's door open I saw my mother, Henry and Emma.

"You're not his mother" I heard my mother say "And it's all taken care of"

"She's here because she's the Sheriff" I said before Emma could say anything, my solemn voice catching their attention.

"Oh" My mother looked at me "That's right" She turned to Emma "Go on, do your job, take care of those miscreants" And she left with Henry after that, great. The kids looked like they were about to cry. The girl was taller than her brother and Henry, but still way smaller than me, so I aproached slowly.

"Did you call their parents?" Emma asked Clarke.

"The number they gave me was disconnected" He said with that usual tone of who's got a flu and moved aside.

"Did you two give Mr. Clark a fake number?" I asked, they shook their heads.

"Then why is it disconnected?" Emma asked them.

"Because our parents couldn't pay the bill" The girl said crying.

"You guys are just trying to help to help out huh?" They nodded.

"Please" The girl said again "Please, don't arrest us" She looked at us back and forth "It'll just make things worse for our parents"

* * *

 

Emma and I had agreed to take the kids home and talk to their parents before taking any decisions.

"Is this it?" Emma asked beside me as she stopped the car, I looked back and the kids nodded. Emma and I were about to leapt out of the car when the girl stopped us.

"Please" I looked back "No, if our parents see you they'll be so embarrassed" Emma looked at me and then back to Ava.

"Did Henry tell you about my superpower?"

"We just met him"

"I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying" It felt like she was looking straight into the girl's brain "Tell me the truth, money problems aside, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, we're great" Emma raised an eyebrow "Can we go?"

"Alright" I said, Emma looked at me wide eyed and I blinked at her.

As they reached the top of the stairs, I closed my window and turned to Emma.

"Turn around the block"

"What?"

"Just turn the first at right" She started the car and as we parked she looked at me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you let them get out of the car?" I faced her.

"Because" I opened the door behind me "That was not their house"

"How could you possibly know?" She opened her door as well "I mean, how?"

"Windows" I said as I leapt out of the car and turned to her again "They're all closed" She frowned "Who in earth closes the windows during the day if they can't even pay the bills?"

"It makes sense" She closed her door "But how are we going to find them now?"

"They can't be far" I closed the door and looked around "I mean, the girl is clever enough to tell us to drop them somewhere near" 

"But there are tons of houses here" She looked around "This is going to take ages!"

"Actually no" I looked at her again "By the direction we headed, they went down the street" I pointed "And there is sort of a junkyard, they probably headed there"

"Okay then" She locked the car and looked at me "Here we go"

* * *

 

Emma decided to be more careful, so we stopped by 2 houses before entering the place I mentioned. There were lots of trashed cars around and a house at the other side, I told Emma to get in from the back and that I would try the front.

I walked up the porch and tried the door but no luck, so I tried the windows and luckly they weren't locked. I walked around the house but it looked just like the other two we got in. I started to get frustrated because I was so sure they had come here but then I heard Emma from the kitchen.

"Why did you guys lie to us?" I followed the sound, and entered the room.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, the girl looked at me.

"We don't have any"

* * *

 

Emma had made up her mind that she was going to find the kid's father, so we went to Mary Margaret's apartment and I sat at the sofa while the Sheriff and the Teacher talked on the other corner. I stared at the kids, they made me remind of myself in a way since they had turned out on their own for a long while apparently. Of course i had my mother but that didn't really mean that I couldn't take care of myself all alone but it must be really tough to not have any parents.

* * *

 

After lots of talking Emma and I left to look for the twins' father. I suggested it would be better if I looked for any clue at the station since I knew where to look, and she said that she would look around town for other stuff.

I walked inside and threw my jacket on the chair, turned on the music and moved to grab the files inside the archiver and sat on the table and started looking for literally anything that could help us. I didn't really know what I was looking for but it was better than doing nothing. 

The situation on the station came to the point where there were so many files over the table and chair that I sat on the ground and kept looking, looking and looking...

* * *

 

_I didn't know where I was at first, it was cold, very cold. I felt the icy ground on the side of my face and opened my eyes. Dark, always very dark. I pushed myself up but as soon as I stood up I felt like the ground was becoming the ceiling and I fell into the cold water. Drowning, always drowning. I tried to swim to the surface but as soon as I reached it I fell, and fell, and fell even more, until it stopped. It felt like levitating before I fell again, but this time, I hit the ground._

_Weird._

_I pushed myself up again slowly, but the ground didn't move. I stood in a badly iluminated corridor, at one end, a door, at the other, aparently just darkness. I ran to the door and passed through it, but I stood in the exact same corridor as before, I looked back and the door I crossed was replaced by darkness. I tried it again but no luck. Couple more times and nothing. Nothing._

_That was it._

_I looked back at the apparently unending corridor of darkness and ran straight into it._

* * *

 

_I was on the ground, again, but this time I was at the Sheriff Station. I looked around and I could see the papers that she was working with. She or me? Olivia or Morgan? I didn't really have time for that, I looked around and tried to remember what was I supposed to do, but I couldn't really think with the loud music that was playing. I turned it off and stared at the mirror. Mirror._

_Evil Queen._

_Curse._

_Saviour._

_"Emma"_

_"Hey" The blond said, walking into the room "It's me kid, any luck?" She didn't really time to say anything else or even move, before I fell back into unconciousness._

* * *

 

"Olivia?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and opened my eyes looked up, it was Emma "What the hell kid" She was sitting beside me and she looked very worried

"Are you okay?"

"Uh" I tried to get on my feet but everything was spinning, so I decided to sit and lean on the table behind me "I think so" I looked around, there were so many files around the room, it was a mess "What happened?"

"Well" She sat back and leaned on the wall "I came in, you said my name and then just..." She gesticulated to the ground "Went off for about 5 seconds"

"Weird" I tried to get up again since I wasn't feeling so dizzy anymore, but I couldn't really push myself up, so Emma ofered me a hand. As I stood up, I supported myself on the table and let go Emma's hand, which was covered by blood now "What's wrong with your hand?" She looked at it.

"Uh, nothing" She grabbed a cloth and cleaned the blood out "I've got no cuts so..." She looked at my hand "Open it" I opened and there were four nail-shaped cuts that were bleeding and covering my hand with blood.

* * *

 

Despite my threats and arguements, Emma decided that if I stayed at Mary Margaret's, it would be safer for now, since there was no one at my house. I tried to argue several times but she let it very clear that it was either the hospital or the teacher's house.

I sat at Mary Margaret's sofa since I was still a bit dizzy. The teacher had helped me take care of my hands, so they were covered by white bandages and I felt slightly like a mummy.

I was deeply concentrated on the chorus of 'Rythm of the Night' by DeBarge, that I didn't notice the brunette approaching with a tray of cookies.

"Hey honey" She sat beside me "Are you okay?"

"Well" I held up my hands, then moved to grab a cookie from the silver tray and gave it a bite "Better now" I said with my mouth full, she smiled.

"You definetely scared Emma and I, you know?" She looked directly at me.

"Yeah, kind of..." I looked at the kids that sat on the stair, just talking, and turned to Mary Margaret "Do you have any books or toys around here?"

"No, why?" I nodded to the kids and she realized what I meant "I can see if I have anything for like, drawind, but I'm not sure if I have any..." I moved to grab another cookie when I had an idea.

"Do you have more ingredients?"

"Yes, sure" She frowned "Why?"

"I know exactly how to distract them"

* * *

 

About an hour later, Emma dropped by to ask the kids some other things to help with the search. We stayed there for the rest of the afternoon and the kids seemed to like the idea of cooking so, after Henry arrived, we decided to bake some things.

We were in the middle of the mixing process of strawberry cream for a cake when Mary Margaret recieved a call, and I already knew who it was. The teacher looked at me and I simply nodded, with that she left the apartment and rushed downstairs into the street, and al I could do was stay put with the kids. I didn't know what to do when Mary Margaret and Emma called me down and explained that their father didn't want them and that she had to take them to Boston that same night. I was pacing nervously when Emma talked to the kids. My mother stood beside her car and Henry was with her. I saw Emma handing Ava her compass back, but I didn't hear what they said, and then the kids and Emma got inside the car, but Henry tried to tell Emma something but she started the engine and took of. My mother tried to convince me to go home with her, and I gave in this time.

* * *

I sat on the floor of my room trying to drawing some random stuff with Beethoven playing on the background, Fang slept soundly under some covers in my bed. I moved near to sit beside him when I remembered of the sword underneath the bed. I lowered myself down and caught it, placind it over the bed and taking it out of the scabbard and held it up. It had a double-sided blade, full of black details on each side and some black, shiny stones at the base that matched the handle, contrasting with the silver based tone of the weapon. I thought about trying to mess around with it but I looked at my hands and realized I wasn't going anywhere without getting even more hurt.

I took the bandages of my hands and looked at the four cuts on each hand. They had been superficial, but deep enough to bleed, but they were already healing. I thought it was a good idea cuting my nails a bit, just to be sure.

* * *

 

After about one hour later Emma sent me a message asking me if I could meet her in front of Granny's, which was weird, because she would take about three hours to go and come back from Boston.

I was opening the door when Henry appered, fully dressed and with his bag on his back.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" I eyed him with one eyebrow raised.

"See Emma" Wait, what? "She called me on the walkie" Oh. He walked past me, into the street "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming"

* * *

 

Henry had rushed ahead of me so when I reached Emma, he was already there. I arrived as Emma took a box from Henry's hands.

"What is that?" I asked and they turned to look at me.

"Pumpkin pie" Emma said.

"Well" I smiled and leaned on the car beside the blonde "That sounds delicious"

"What you did" Henry turned to Emma "With Ava and Nicholas" I was confused "You are really changing things"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Their dad showed up" I raised my eyebrows "It turned out that he wanted them"

"Easy like that?"

"I might have given it a little push" She smiled.

As Emma said that I heard the sound of an engine approaching. I looked to my right and I saw a man driving a motorcicle turning around the corner and he parked on the other side of the road. There was a large wooden box on his pitch black Indian. He took off his helmet and approached us. He was taller than me, had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" He said.

"Hey" Emma spoke up.

"Is this Storybrooke?" He asked calmly.

"Aye" I stared at him, uncertainly.

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"Uh" Henry tried "You're staying"

"That's the plan" The man smiled "Just looking for a bed"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road" I said "Another two blocks"

"Thank you" He said and tuned away, walking towards his motorcycle.

"Hey" Emma caught his attention "I didn't catch your name"

"That's because I didn't give it" As he said that he drove off, leaving us alone.

"I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke?" Emma said to Henry.

"They don't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a mess, I don't even know why am I writing this.  
> Well, I don't know if any of you guys are interested but if you are, my Tumblr account is 'therealhazza', you guys can ask me stuff there and there is a playlist on Spotify that I made with the songs I use to listen while writing:  
> Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/tegasini/playlist/2jhOQbvGE9Yf4MvTnjB0cu


	13. 7:15 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so, about this stupidly short chapter but I didn't really see much room for Olivia in the episode so yeah, this is definetelly a filler, BUT there are some little easter eggs in this chapter so I hope you guys find it and like it as well :)

I woke up next morning with Fang trying to sneek underneath my covers. I opened my eyes and stared at the window and realized that it was very cold outside, good, I liked the cold weather. I got up and moved to open my window and looked at the clock tower, or at least tried, because the fog had covered it completely, so I grabbed my phone and looked at the hours. 10:17 A.M., I assumed Henry had already left for school and my mother was probably at work so I had until noon to do whatever I wanted, since I told Emma I would cover the station in the afternoon.

I decided that some roast with Yorkshire puddings would give a nice lunch, so I went downstairs to the kitchen and set everything ready, now I just had to wait for the puddings and for the meat to be ready. I went back upstairs and took a long hot shower, when I came out it was about 11 in the morning so I put my thickest sweater and thick leggings with fluffy boots. I eyed my glasses on the table and I decided that I would use it just because it was hard to see outside, otherwise, they would stay home, as usual.

* * *

 

After lunch I left Fang at home with enough things to do and walked to the station, Emma had the car today and it was basically freezing outside so I looked like a big ball of clothes.

I stopped by Granny's to grab tea and finally reached the station, it was quite warm inside so I took off my jacket and my hood, let it on the chair near me and dropped by bag at the side of the table. I gave the station a good long look and realized that without Graham there, everything looked weird. I pushed the thought away and moved to finish organizing the station, and once I was done I sat back and grabbed my worn out volume of 'The Wizard of Oz' and begun to read it once more.

Well, just another usual day at the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry, and I just wanted to warn everyone that actually cares about this fanfic (I think no one does but it's okay) that I won't be posting next sunday since I posted two chapters today and because I'll be really busy this week, so please comment down below what you think about this work or if you want to share any theories if you have, if you wanna ask me some other stuff, you can find me on Tumblr as 'therealhazza'.  
> See you soon guys :)


	14. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything in April, but I'll try to go back to my schedule as soon as possible :)

A few days later, I was dressing up to go out for a walk with Fang when my mother interrupted me because Henry was not at home for his session with Archie. It was about 6-and-something-A.M. and I was sure that he was with Emma, so I sent her a message asking if he was there. Done, I've finished my job.

  
I left the house right after my mother did, and I haven't eaten anything since last night, so I decided to drop by Granny's and grab some tea and waffles.

  
I reached the main street listening to 'Not Fair', by Lily Allen, with Fang by my side and passed in front of Gold's shop and the Neapolitan Mastiff growled at it. The sign said 'closed' but the shadow moving behind the glass case told me that it would be opening up soon.

  
Gold was an exquisite person, many would just simply lable him as some evil lad, rude most of the time, selfish and many other things likewise, but in my conception, he was not only all those things, but misterious, which was a thing that quite annoyed me, he would do stuff without any explanation, and if there is a thing that I hate, is not knowing things. I thought on asking him about the swords but, at the same time my curiosity influenced me, my rational side said that it was best to leave it aside, he had his reasons.

* * *

 

As I reached the dinner, I saw an unmistakable figure standing at the front. He was pacing in front of the bench under the main window with his phon in hand, trying to talk to someone, he looked concerned.

  
"What's up lad?" I said as I steppend in front of him, taking my earphones off.

  
"Oh, hey Liv" Said Lou, looking at me.

  
"What's happening?" I said, nodding at his phone.

  
"It's my brother" He stated "He haven't came back yet and he doesn't answer his phone either"

  
"Do you think he's okay? "

  
"Well" He shrughed "He's basically always drunk and doesn't really have a sense of what's right or wron even when he's sober so..." He looked at his phone and sighed "Basically, no"

  
"Well" I looked around "Do you have any idea of where he might be right now?" I tried.

  
"No idea" He was very nervous.

  
"Well" I grabbed his hand, it was shaking a little bit "Let's just calm down for now and we'll look for him later okay?"

  
"Okay"


	15. Skin Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting like, in the past months, I just took some time to fix some plot holes that would have happened if I didn't look them through.  
> This chapter was quite handful, so I hope you all like it ;)

It turns out that we didn’t find him.

We searched for about a week and no sign of him. After a day or two we called out for Emma’s help but she didn’t find anything either. I was quite worried about Brian, but it didn’t even compare to Louis, which was now freaking out.

I was laying in the middle of my room’s floor, staring at the ceiling, with bagpipe concert playing in the background. Fang was underneath my covers and resting his head on one of my many pillows. He was stupidly lazy. I was bored and decided that skating by the beach would be a great idea.

I packed some stuff, got dressed, grabbed the green long board and walked down the hall, nobody was awake apparently. I started going down my house's road, changing the soundtrack of my life to The Clash's London Calling. It took about 10 minutes to reach the beach, and the view was beautiful even at night. Sadly skateboards don’t work on the sand, so I started walking down the beach, heading to the main street

Nobody actually went to the beach in Storybrooke, even when it was warm enough, people just didn’t seem to like it. After a few minutes walking, I could see the end of the beach and the docs ahead, when something caught my attention, it was floating in the water near the sand, when a wave hit and it got stuck on land. I started walking towards it, the light was dim and I was not wearing glasses so it took me some time to figure out what that was, but when I came close enough, I froze. I must have stood like that for about a minute before calling Emma. It took me five calls for her to respond, she was probably sleeping.

“Hey Liv, what is it? It’s 2 and a half AM”

“It’s Brian” my voice was shaking as much as I was “I found him”

* * *

 

35 minutes after that call, I sat on the sand, facing the ocean under the moon light, when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

“Hey kiddo” Emma moved to sit beside me, she handed me a mug of coffee “Want some?”

“Yeah” I grabbed it and looked back to the ocean before taking a sip “Thanks”

“No problem” She moved uncomfortably beside me “Do you want to talk about it?”

“That is not the actual point” I faced her “What about Louis?”

“That’s a good point” she sighed “Do you know if he has any other relatives?”

“No, I think we’ll have to go for the papers” I shrugged “We’ll have to search everything down”

“Are you going to call him?” She asked.

“Should I?”

“I don’t know, you two seem to be very close...”

“I’m just not sure if I want to do it”

“I get it” She stood up, cleaning off the sand from her clothes “I’ll call him then, ok?”

“Yeah” I stared at her “Thanks”

“No problem kid”

* * *

 

When I headed back home, it was about 4 and I sat again in the middle of my room, Fang was sleeping on the exact same spot since I left 2 hours ago. I laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling for a while. Everything had gone down so far lately. I thought about calling Louis but, when I stopped to realise, when Graham passed away I didn’t want to talk to anybody at all, and Emma had already called him so, I thought it was best to leave him alone for a while.

I woke up with Fang barking downstairs. I had slept on the ground and my back was hurting very bad, I looked to my nightstand, where my clock was, it was about 6 AM. Great, who needs some decent hours of sleep huh?   
I decided to take a shower before heading downstairs

I hadn’t even dried my hair properly when Emma called me from the station, so I only had time to make a messy braid so my hair wouldn’t get so messy.  
I grabbed my skateboard and let the backyard door open for Fang. When I reached the street I almost went down the road, but before I could do that, the scenes I had seen that down came back to me, so I decided to go the other way round.

The town seemed a little bit too cheerful than the usual. As I reached the Main Street, I could see a bunch of flowers in front of Mr. French's Game of Thorns. Clark’s Store had so many red and pink banners and cards in front if it that I could easily say that it was Valentine’s day.

I passed Granny’s Diner and turned around the corner and headed to the station, which was two blocks away.

Living near the beach means one thing, you have the best terrain to go longboarding around town, and it’s a great method of transportation.

I used one of the ramps to get on the side walk before arriving at the station. I could see Emma’s yellow bug parked beside the cop car in front of the station. When I looked at the entrance, I saw that she was already waiting for me outside.

“Hey Lass” I said as I stopped and made my way near her, walking.

“Hey Liv” She sounded rather uncomfortable

“Look, I know you are still a bit uncertain about talking to him, but I just got a call and I need you to finish something for me” she just poured everything before I could ask anything, she sighed before continuing “He’s inside, we are looking for some of his relatives, since he’s still under age, he can’t be on his own, otherwise he will end up in the system”

“But he’s like” I gesticulated nervously “17 years old, can't we wait until you get back?”

“We have to do this as soon as possible, and I don’t know how long I'll be gone” She walked towards me and touched my shoulder “Can you do this for me?”

I looked at her, she seemed very worried, but I didn’t want to face Louis then, not after what had just happened, I’m certainly not the person you’d look for comfort in a situation like that, but I gave in and nodded.

“Thanks” She said as she rushed towards the car.

I walked slowly towards the entrance door, breathed in deeply before twisting the doorknob and pulling the door open.

I made my way down the hallway until I reached the main part of the station, where he was. I stopped before I entered the room and made my way to the restroom instead, I wasn’t feeling very well, I was quite dizzy and nervous. I supported myself on the sink and tried to calm down.

* * *

 

_Rumplestiltskin walked silently through the woods towards the castle ahead. It had been 3 weeks since Regina had told him about Belle. He felt guilty enough to lock himself inside of his castle for a long time but deals still had to be made._

_He knew that the castle ahead of him didn’t have any guards, so he decided to keep walking until he reached the entrance. He walked through the hallways until he reached the main hall._

_He could sense the magical shield around the hall, trying to keep him away from the room ahead. The spell was strong, but not enough, with little effort he managed to get through it and keep walking._

_Once he reached the huge door, he could hear a woman’s voice. He pushed the doors open to reveal a massive room, apparently a bedroom. The place was very well decorated, green, gold and brown coloured the entire room._

_He stepped in and his eyes searched the place and they rested on the hooded figure that stood near the bed. Her back was turned to him but he knew that she was aware of his presence._

_“What do you want this time?” She asked, her voice shaky and unsure._

_“You know what I’m here for” He said as he walked towards her._

_“I’m afraid I don’t” She didn’t dare to face him_

_“Leave, now”_

_“Do you think you’ll get rid of me so soon dearie?” He laughed “A deal is a deal, and it’s time for you to give me my part of it”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about” She was noticeably crying “I told you to get out”_

_“You do know what I’m talking about” He took one step further and she flinched, turned to face him in a motion to protect what was behind her. He pointed to her “And you don’t get to decide this now, you should have thought about it before we made that deal”_

_“I didn’t know it would come to this point” She walked towards him this time, standing in his way. Her tall figure blocked his view from what was behind but he already knew what it was “You can’t do this”_

_“Oh yes” He didn’t fear her and stood there not taking any step back “Not only I can but, I will” With a wave of his hand, she froze in place, becoming unable to move but able to speak and see everything that was about to happen “I thought you were smarter than this dearie”_

_“Don’t you dare”_

_He moved past her to reveal a small cot. He walked towards it very slowly and faced what was right in front of him._

_“Twins?”_

_“Leave them alone!” She screamed._

_“Well, they are mine now anyway” He laughed._

_“But you said it would be only the first born!” She struggled to get rid of the spell._

_“Both of them are your first borns” He said while he conjured two caskets and scooped the children, putting them inside the conjured caskets._

_“Please, don’t” She cried out._

_“I’m sorry” He turned to face her “But a deal is a deal, and I’m not walking away from this one”_

* * *

 

I looked at my reflex in the mirror. I had made a side braid that morning so my hair wouldn’t look so messy but it didn’t really work out anyway. I washed my face before leaving the restroom.

I had calmed myself down a bit. I was very nervous, but not because of what had happened to Brian, of course it was horrible, but the thought of having to be the supportive shoulder really messed me up. I never really had to deal with such a thing, unless it was about my brother. Louis had just lost the only responsible person for him, as far as we know. 

I never met my biological parents anyway, and I learned how to take care of myself through time, but his situation was very different, it had been 2 years since he lost his parents in a car crash, his brother became responsible for him but drowned himself in drinks, which led him to death, and now Louis was all alone trying to find another relative so he wouldn’t be left for the system.

I walked into the room facing the floor. I took off my jacket and hang it on the wall, still not facing him.

“Hey Liv” He said, making me turn and look at him. He sat by the window, his hair was a mess like always, but it was hidden under a jumper’s hood, his pants were torn and he was using some old dark green All Stars. His face was red, but not because of the freckles, but from crying.

“Hey” I said rather carefully, moving to the desk. There were already some piles of papers with little information about his family there.

“Emma picked these up before you arrived” his voice was low and sad “She just didn’t have enough time to search through it”

“I see” I eyed him “Shall we start?”

* * *

 

_“Careful Morgana” Rumplestiltskin said to the six year old that was trying to get up on her horse by herself “He’s way too tall for you to get up on your own” He approached her, lifting her up on her Clydesdale “Angus may be very gentle but he’s big” She moved one of her many ginger locks from her face._

_“I know dad” She said sighing, seeming slightly annoyed._

_“Dad!” The boy that stood on the other side called for him “I can’t get up!” He was very frustrated._

_“Wait a second Mordred” He made sure that the girl was fine before lifting his boy up as well “There you go”_

* * *

 

Emma had called me 2 hours after her departure, Louis and I had looked through every paper, but it was absolutely useless. She said that she had even more things to do so we would be on our own for a while longer. He had said very little, besides the necessary, the only thing I heard were his sniffles. We had decided to have lunch but Granny’s was probably filled with happy couples and I had already passed my stress quota. Instead, we went to his house, so we could cook something and look for papers that might have been there

When we arrived he run up the stairs to his parents old room, his brother and him never took anything out of place there since the accident. I searched the cabinets for food but there was only ramen, they probably didn’t do much shopping, so I ordered a couple of sandwiches from Granny’s anyway.  
He arrived at the living room with three huge boxes, his body build of a football player was a huge leverage for things like this. There were papers and more papers, so we definitely had our entire afternoon planned out.

* * *

 

_Rumplestiltskin led the children to the nearest loch for the afternoon, the ride was very calm and the kids seemed to like it way better than the castle’s walls surrounding them. The past six years had been though, he didn’t intend to keep the children but once he realised what they were capable of, he couldn’t risk letting them go. At the same time it was delightful and painful because they reminded him of Baelfire constantly, especially the boy. The twins were energetic and hard to keep shut when people entered the castle for deals, but he managed to not let anyone know about the existence of the children._

_“Dad look at this!” Morgana shouted from his left. She was with her bow and arrow in hand, shooting in the targets with perfection. She smiled at him. Her hair covered most of her face, that cascade of red curls almost covered her blue eyes completely._

_“That’s great!” He approved. He could see Mordred throwing rocks onto the loch, making them kick over the water, he moved to stand beside him and grabbed on of the many rocks from the ground “You see, the more they are rounded and smooth, the more they will kick” he threw the rock making it kick several times._

* * *

 

We searched everything, every piece and bit of those boxes but, no luck. Louis seemed even worse than in the morning. We were packing the papers back when he grabbed an old, folded letter.

“Did you see this?” He asked.

“No, I didn’t” He opened it carefully, the paper was so old that it looked like it was about to disintegrate. Suddenly his green eyes went wide and looked at me.

“We have to call Emma, now”

* * *

 

_They stood by the loch until the sunset. The children were very tired from playing, Mordred had slept on Arion's back while Morgana was almost doing the same. Rumplestiltskin walked ahead of them when he heard a sound coming from behind, but he didn’t really sense anything, so he kept going._

_“Daddy, what was that?” Asked a sleepy Morgana._

_“Probably just the wind my girl”_

_“Can I go walking with you?” She asked uncertain._

_“Of course” He helped her way down and they walked side by side for a while before hearing the same sound again, but louder. They had almost reached the castle when the sound had apparently surrounded them. And that was when he realised that the sound was made of wolves growling. He only had time to teleport Arion and Mordred away before Angus reacted to the growls, kicking uncontrollably and hitting Morgana on the side of her head. The wolves were about to jump over them when Rumplestiltskin managed to teleport all of them to the castle._

_Mordred was stunned, the horses were out of control and Rumplestiltskin was desperate, he carried Morgana through the castle to his lab upstairs, her red hair mixed with the blood creating a horrifying scene. Luckily she was still alive, but not for long apparently. He worked and searched frantically for a solution for that situation, but nothing would be enough, there was only one way to save her. He summoned his dagger and knew that there was no other way than to make her a little bit more like him._

* * *

 

I tried to call Emma several times but she didn’t answer. It was almost 11 PM when she returned the call.

“Hey kid, I can’t talk now, what is it?” She said in a rush.

“It’s about Louis” I said “Where are you, we need to talk to you”

“I’m in the woods” She answered, I could picture her looking around, trying to find a reference for location “Do you know where Gold's cabin is?”

“Yeah, course I do”

* * *

 

Once I parked the car, I didn’t really understand what was going on. There was an ambulance parked on the side, the other cop car by the other side. I could see Emma talking to Gold ahead, I looked at Lou, he was unsure and insecure but I managed to get him moving so we could explain the situation to Emma.

“Emma” I spoke up, turning her attention from Gold to me “What’s going on here?”

“Maybe you should ask Mr. Gold here” She eyed him before continuing “I found him beating Moe French up inside”

“The florist?!”

“I already explained, he sto...” I stopped him before he could continue.

“Shut up” He looked at me, stunned. Not many people tell him to shut up.

“Well, Moe stole somethings from him, yes” She sighed “But he decided to take the matter in his own hands” He rolled his eyes like a child “And now he's going to be arrested”

“Well deserved” I said to his face, he looked shocked.

“Emma” Louis finally said beside me “Can you take a look at this?” He handed her the letter.

“Sure” She grabbed it gently, opened an read it carefully “Wait, what?”

“Yeah” I said. I could see Gold slightly smiling beside us, like he knew what that letter was about.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Emma was genuinely confused.

“No” Louis said “Mr. Gold is my uncle”


	16. What Happened to Frederick

It was a lazy afternoon when I decided to take a stroll through the park with Fang. It was a normal week day so everybody was working and kids were at school.

Fang adored the park, usualy let him out of his leash and let him play around for as long as he like. That time he decided to head to the woods and I followed him. Luckily I knew the entire Storybrooke territory like the back of my hand.

He wandered for like tem minutes before I realized we were halfway to the city stables, so I decided to drop by there, I called Fang and we continued.

* * *

 

Once we arrived at the stables, Fang ran to the equestrian track to roll in the sand and I stopped at the fence.

“Olivia, right?” I turned around to see a boy standing behind me, I nodded “You’re Louis friend and the mayor’s daughter right?” I nodded again and shook the hand he extended out for me “I’m Scott, I play football with Louis” His body build was very similar to Louis', he was around 1,90m, had a crooked smile that matched his devilish dark blond hair.

“Oh I see” I didn’t really have anything to say

“Do you work here or something?”

“Oh yeah, and I have two horses here” He smiled “One of the is saddled, wanna go for a ride?”

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” I asked uncertain.

“I got suspended yesterday” He shrugged “I argued with the coach because he roasted Louis in front of the entire team”

“He sounds like an ass” I laughed.

“He is” He smiled “Well, wanna go or not?”

“Sure”

* * *

 

I called Fang before heading to the stalls, he walked beside us and once we reached it, he sat aside while we saddled the other horse.

“So” He spoke up “You ride?”

“Yeah” I said as I belted the saddle “I used to take lessons but I stopped whe I was around 13” The Clydesdale was stupidly high, I had quite the trouble to get his halter in place “I fell from one of the horses while barrel racing, my mother went nuts” I gave one last tug and the saddle was in place, ready to go

“What is this one called?”

“This one is Angus” He gave me a hand to help me get up on the horse “And the one I'll be riding is Arion”

* * *

 

We decided to go to the lake. We went at a slow pace so Fang could keep up, but he got tired eventually and I picked him up.

“So, you’re a football player huh?” He looked at me with those amber eyes “That sounds pretty cool”

“Yeah” He smiled ankwardly “But not when your coach is na ass”

“Fair enough”

“I’ve never seen you around school” He frowned “In which grade are you?”

“I’m homeschooled”

“Oh, I see” He smiled at me again “So, what is going on with Louis?”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m in place to answer but” I sighed “His brother’s just passed away”

“Damn” He looked to his saddle “Man, that sucks”

“Yeah, it really does”


	17. Dreamy

In the next morning, I was painting my bedroom wall when my phone vibrated. It was a message from Louis.

_**'Hey liv, wanna have brunch with us?'** _

_**'Us who'** _

_**'Scott and I, he told me you two met yesterday. We’re going to grab some stuff from Granny’s then we’re going to the stables. Wanna come?'** _

_**'Yeah, I’ll leave in 10'** _

_**'Great :)'** _

I changed my clothes from my totally-wrecked-by-paint jumper and trousers to a sweater and legging, it was quite cold outside so I grabbed a hood and a pair of warm boots. I was about to step outside the house when I received another message.

_**'Hey Olivia, it’s Scott. Louis gave me your number and I forgot to order a coffee at Granny's, can you get it for me, please?'** _

_**I swore that I would kill Louis for that.** _

_**'Sure, no problem. See ye'** _

_**'Thanks :D'** _

* * *

 

As I reached Granny’s, I parked right in front of the Dinner because it wouldn’t take long, I walked up the stairs and pulled the door open rather fast, hitting Mary Margaret’s back.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry” I said as I helped the teacher regain balance.

“It’s alright” She smiled at me “It was nothing” I made sure that she was fine before walking to the counter, but she stopped before I could move “Hey, would you like to volunteer to help selling the candles for Miner’s Day?”

“Uhm, I would but I don’t know if I’ll have free time” She looked to the ground “But, I’m going to see Louis and Scott, I’ll ask them too”

“Thanks” She smiled again.

I moved to the counter and asked Granny for coffee and tea, as she left I noticed someone sitting beside me.

“Hey kid” Emma said.

“Hey Emma” She seemed a bit off.

“So, how’s Louis holding up?” She asked “Has he moved to Gold’s yet?”

“He’s still packing his stuff” I said slowly “But he’s still pretty much against the idea”

“It’s just for one year” She sighed “I wish I could make things easier but I can’t so...”

“I know Emma” As I said that, my order arrived and I stood up, picking my stuff up “And so does he” I made my way out “We know it’s not your fault”

* * *

 

When I reached the stables, they were sitting on the side of the track with food scattered all over the place. Scott saw me first and got up to pick his coffee.

“Thanks” He said and smiled as I handed him his coffee “You just saved my brunch”

* * *

 

We sat there for less then 20 minutes before Emma called me, apparently Kathryn Nolan had gone missing, leaving her car and belongings behind. The boys decided to go with me and help Emma as well. The ride to the town line was about 10 minutes long, once I reached there, Sydney was already taking pictures of the entire scene.

“Thought you'd been fired” I said as I hopped out of the car.

“I have been indeed” He said between clicks “But this will make them get me back”

“Let’s just make a statement that you don’t work for the Mayor anymore” Emma said, entering my view range “I see you brought a squad”

“Hi Emma” Scott said behind me.

“Hey” She waved and looked at Louis “Hey kid, how is it going?” He shrugged.

“Where can we help?” I asked.

“The only thing we can do right now is to pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last” She said, closing the car’s door.

“Yeah, you know” Sydney spoke up “If you go through the Sheriff’s Department, it’ll take you days to get those, even with them helping you “He pointed at us “I’ve got a contact over at the phone company, who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper” I raised an eyebrow ” I can get those in a couple hours” He looked quite confident about it.

“Great” Emma said “Call me the minute you get your hands on those phone records”  
Before I could say anything, I heard a car parking behind me. I turned and I could see David’s truck.

“There he is” Sydney stated.

“Time to break the news” Emma followed.

“Do you really think he doesn’t know?”

“Well” I said as I walked towards David “We’re about to find out”

* * *

 

Emma dismissed us once she started talking to David, I thought it was because she didn’t want the boys near, so we decided to drop by Granny’s to have lunch. As the day passed by, I realised that Scott and Louis were pretty close, I mean, they had all of these inside jokes and stuff, and I was quite surprised, because Lou may be a popular guy but he barely liked his teammates and people from school. Scott himself was a nice guy, always had something to say and make us laugh.

We sat there for so long that when Emma called me, I was surprised by the hour. It was about 5 PM.

The boys said they could walk me to the station but I preferred not. Emma seemed very uncomfortable at the town line with them there, so I told them that the could give a hand at the convent, where the miner’s day was going to be celebrated.

As I walked towards the Sheriff’s station I saw some people gathering and moving to the convent for the miner’s day. It was a huge holiday in Storybrooke, and people seemed to enjoy it.

As I pushed the door open I felt somebody pulling at the same time, I tried to stop but Sydney already had his nose on the door.

“Damn” He said.

“Pardon” I said with a small smile “I’ve been having quite a trouble with doors lately” I said as I entered the station “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes” He said, squeezing his nose “It was nothing” He gave me a small smile “I gotta go now, see you later, Olivia”

“See ye” I waved and entered the station, Emma sat at the Sheriff’s desk and she seemed really focused on the paper in her hands. I made myself present and she looked up at me.

“Hey Liv” She said, standing up.

“Hey” I returned “So, what did you call me for?”

“Well” She handed me the papers “These are Kathryn’s phone records” I scanned through the paper “Sydney just handed them to me”

I was still a bit unsure about why would Emma call me just because of some phone records until I saw the name that sat at the top of the list.

David Nolan.

**Author's Note:**

> I said it was a mess.


End file.
